There's Always a Rainbow Lining
by fluffystwin
Summary: Rewritten. Naruto and his friends are looking for that Rainbow Lining in life and as they're life goes from one extreme to another they begin to realize what they're rainbow lining is...yaoi/yuri, narusasu main
1. Chapter 1

Fluffystwin: Ahem, yea, been a while but this story has been nagging at the back of my mind like no other. It screamed at me for over a year. Pleading with me to rewrite it and give it it's opportunity to show it's full potential. So while summer is in session for me I intend to do just that. For all the people who read this from the beginning, thank you. I hope you enjoy this rewritten version that I'm putting out. It'll be more powerful than the last thanks to how my skills have improved. I know everyone will enjoy this and maybe it will receive the same recognition it got last time. I promise I won't let you readers down this time. It will get posted and rewritten, and you will see the sequel which has been sitting on my laptop. Promise.

00000000000000000000

All our lives we've been treated like scum. Never given the opportunity to show our true colors. Never given the chance to prove our worth. We dealt with the harsh words with a façade. Those words hurt.

Slut.

Bitch.

Dyke.

Faggot.

Monster.

Worthless.

Trash.

Weirdo.

Fatass.

Waste of breath.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt is how the saying goes. We've learned that the sticks and stones hurt less than the words. Living a life of hatred and despair, wondering when that savior will come to save the day. We lost our hope when those days began to blur past us with no hope in sight. No hope. No trust. No love. No love ever given to us. The one thing we wanted most, never given to us. All we had was our pride and determination to prove that one day we would become better than the rest of those around us.

It became a reality when a little blonde haired boy moved in with his adoptive father across the hall from a young girl and her adoptive father. The boy no older than 9 and the girl one year older. Both had been through lives that would make hell look friendly. Both bearing the scars of their past. One determined to show the world while one was on the verge of ending his life in the world.

One friendly word.

One hand held out.

Tears brought out into the open.

And multiple lives changed throughout the years.

Saeka always told me that every cloud has a rainbow lining. She said that silver was too bland and that rainbow encompassed everyone who had the desire to do things the right way. That had the desire to believe in themselves. That had the desire to prove others wrong and to become friends with whomever they so desired. Friends were of all different colors, genders, and sexual orientations that no one should be turned away.

I guess Saeka rubbed off on us more than we thought, her words are what we live by now. Her words were what we strived to achieve then. We knew that our lives were changed and we extended to keep them in a happy state. No more hatred. No more despair. No more of us hating our lives.

Our rainbow lining was our goal.

0000000000000000000000

A heavy sigh and more ripping of paper continued. The notes were beginning to pile up in his locker and he had a feeling that he might want to get rid of them soon or he wouldn't have anymore room. He opened his locker while balancing the books in his arm and his soda in the other. He placed the books and soda inside, trying to not disturb the stack of notes in the corner. He growled and pulled them out and dumped them in the trash can next to him. He was tired of the words. He angrily stuffed his books for his next classes into his bag and slammed the locker door shut. He jumped in surprise when he noticed his friend standing there smiling brightly at him.

"Hey Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Hi Saeka."

Saeka bent down and picked up a note that had fallen to the ground. She read it and scoffed. She balled it up and threw it into the trashcan behind him, "At least those are nicer than the ones I've been getting," she said.

Naruto laughed as she stuck a ring pop in her mouth. They had been best friends for years, he actually considered her more of a sister than a friend nowadays. She was lesbian and he was gay. Been that way since they were born. Took them a bit to figure it out though. Took a bit for the people around them to figure it out too and most of them had turned against them. Homophobia was strong in people who didn't understand. It hurt, the words were the most powerful said. Naruto shook his head to get his thoughts away from that. He had Saeka by his side now so things were just fine.

Saeka sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Apparently Kakashi has some surprise reading assignment for us."

"Oh god."

"That's what I thought too until I saw the titles of the books."

"What?"

"Don't you know this? He is dating your dad, it should be easy to get information out of Iruka. Anyways, you'll like them. Trust me," she winked at him and walked into the classroom.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Her trust me's usually had him in the infirmary and her laughing her ass off. He did trust her even if she was a crazy ass friend. Her short spikey black hair bounced as she walked to her desk. The rainbow pins in front held her long bangs back and clearly stood out. She even had a shirt on that said 'Will kiss a girl for no fee'. He couldn't help but smile when he looked her over, she was supportive of her decision in life. Saeka took a seat in front of the classroom instead of in the back like normal, which slightly confused Naruto as he sat down in the desk next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch," Saeka whispered to him with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his desk. They waited a few more minutes and the bell rang. And Kakashi was on time! All of the students gasped. It was inhumanly possible for Kakashi to be on time. The man smirked under his mask. Saeka and Naruto smiled when they saw the box Kakashi had carried in with him.

"You have a reading assignment to do," Kakashi started off, "After you finish the book I want you to think about the situation we have in real life and apply some of the things you learned in the book to your paper. Boys will be reading On Target and girls will be reading Keeping You A Secret," Kakashi held up both copies of the book.

The rest of the class gaped in shock while Naruto and Saeka could only smile. The shit eating grins on their faces could not be hidden. They exchanged high fives and both made a heart with their hands at Kakashi. He could only smile at them, he was doing this just for them. Saeka had brought the idea to him a couple of days ago and spoke about the disrespect that her and Naruto were getting for being different.

One of the guys scoffed, "Like I'm gonna read a fag book."

Kakashi visibly glared at the student, "Well either you can fail the class or leave." The student was in shock at his teachers words, "You students fail to remember that I am your teacher and I have access to your grades and I'm also screwing the principle so it'd be wise to behave now."

Saeka busted out laughing as they entire class fell into silence and shock. Kakashi had basically dropped an atomic bomb on everyone.

"Please don't remind me that you're screwing my dad," Naruto groaned.

Kakashi only grinned under his mask and began passing out the books to the students except Naruto and Saeka. He ordered the class to begin reading and the two pulled out their own well worn copies of the books. Saeka even had a rainbow sticker on the front of her's. Kakashi sat on the desk and faced the two. Saeka closed her books and looked up at her teacher.

"So Sensei, does this mean you're going to Pride now?"

Kakashi looked over the class to make sure they were reading their books. He looked back at the two, "Yes I am."

"Cool, I still don't have a date though. It sucks as it's kinda hard to find someone not as straight as a rail in this school. Hell even the boys stay away from me. I think being in my presence will turn them gay," Saeka said with a chuckle.

Kakashi just shrugged, "It is just worse now than it was years ago."

Naruto closed his book and gave Kakashi a determined look, "I really don't care. They will learn to accept one day."

Saeka nudged Naruto with her shoulder and leaned on him slightly, "Ya know, Gay Prom is the day before Pride, you should take Iruka Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi actually sat and thought about the idea for a minute, though how to ask Iruka out would be his only issue. Naruto looked at the ground and sighed in defeat. Neither him nor Saeka had a date, though by Thursday he knew she would have a date. Saeka got up and wrote down a few things concerning Gay Prom and Pride on the whiteboard. Saeka smiled and balanced the marker on her finger as she leaned against the desk.

"Wanna go to Hamburger Mary's after school?" she asked.

Kakashi and Naruto glanced at each other and shrugged, why not? They had nothing else to do. A petite girl in the back raised her hand. Kakashi looked intrigued, she never normally raised her hand. He nodded at her.

"Um…h-how long does P-Pride last?" Saeka smirked and held up three fingers, "Uh, thank you."

Saeka's smile was from ear to ear. Naruto made a mental note to call her Cheshire later. Kakashi was refraining from giving a small chuckle and the look of utter happiness on Saeka's face.

"I have some flyers in my locker if you want one," she suggested as she walked over to the girl.

"Uh…I would like one."

Saeka bolted out of the classroom and ran to her locker. She ripped off the notes that had appeared on it since last class. She licked her finger and tried to smudge some of the dyke written in spray paint off but it wasn't going to. She sighed but opened the locker and pulled out a flyer. She ran back to the classroom and slid to a stop in the doorway of it. She walked back over to the girl and willingly handed it over.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata."

"Well hello Hinata, I hope to see you later today," Saeka said in her flirting way.

Naruto shook his head, she obviously learned that from her father over the years. Saeka walked back to her desk and Kakashi noticed the small blush growing across Hinata's cheeks. This was an interesting development for them. He never would have pegged little Hinata as someone on their side. Saeka and Naruto grabbed their bags and readied themselves for the bell to ring. Every day this was a hassle but it was something they had to do. When the bell rang they bolted for the locker rooms. They needed to get to the gym before the rest of the students did. Unfortunately for Saeka, that didn't happen. All the preps were already in there in by the time she had arrived. Hinata stumbled into her as she walked into the room. The petite girl apologized and Saeka smiled at her before heading to her locker. She had a bad feeling about this. All the preps were staring at her and some were even smirking, as if redemption was going to be given to them. Saeka calmly put her combination into the lock on her locker and took a deep breath. That breath saved her. A jug of hot pink hair dye spilt all over her. All the preps laughed and high fived each other. The names began anew. Hinata gasped in shock, but didn't make a move to help. Saeka wiped the dye from her eyes, picked up her bag, and hastily left the locker room. She walked across the hall to the boy's locker room and harshly kicked open the door. A lot of the guys quickly covered themselves. Saeka didn't care about them and their tiny dicks. All she cared about was the lone blonde in the far corner of the locker room. Naruto was sitting on the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him. She stopped in front of him with her tears turning pink as they made their way down her cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened and he took the bag from her and gathered her in his arms. He didn't care in the dye was going to damage his clothes. He sat and whispered soothing words to her to try and calm her down. All he cared was if Saeka was going to be alright. Naruto grabbed a towel off the stand next to him and ran it over her face. Her eyebrows and even her eyelashes were hot pink. Naruto thought she looked cute.

The boys were beginning to file out now. He knew Gai would understand so he stayed in the locker room with her. All the boys left and he picked Saeka up in his arms and headed over to the showers.

"Come on now, we need to get that off you before it does anymore damage."

Saeka nodded as he put her down on the ground. He handed her a towel and turned around. She pulled her clothes off and tossed them in a pile in the corner. They were ruined now. She wrapped the towel around herself and tapped Naruto. She was going to need help with her hair. Naruto turned on the shower and Saeka sat down on the floor under the water. The hot water felt good on her stressed body. Naruto sighed as he watched the pink water run down her back and stain the towel. He stripped off his shirt and pants so he wouldn't get them wet and bent over to try and get the rest of the dye out of her hair. He heard the door open and he spun around, almost slipping in the process. It was only Hinata, with some spare clothes. Naruto waved her over and she sat them on the bench and turned to him.

"I-I had some spare clothes in my locker. I thought I would try and be of some use. I think they'll fit her."

Naruto nodded, "Hey can you do me a favor though?" he asked before she could leave. Hinata nodded. "Can you check Saeka's things in her bag? It's probably all stained now."

Hinata sat down on the bench and opened the side bookbag. She pulled out some now bleached and pink notebooks and flipped them open. Most of them were notes but one wasn't. It was full of scribbles of different people, even a few comic strips were sitting inside. She pulled out a sketch pad that was now a pink color and was happy to see that most of the pages were relatively undamaged. That couldn't be said for her Keeping You A Secret book, which was almost entirely pink.

Naruto grabbed another towel and sat behind Saeka, while trying to get the pink out. Hinata smiled at them. They really were close enough to be brother and sister. She continued going through the bag and unzipped a pocket on the inside. Gravitation and Loveless mangas sat there completely unharmed. She carefully extracted them from the bag so they wouldn't get pink and set them off to the side. The bookbag was a lost cause and Hinata truly felt sorry for what Saeka went through. Naruto wrapped a dry towel around Saeka and helped her stand up. Her hair was now pink.

Saeka walked out of the showers and Hinata started giggling.

"You look like Shuichi."

Saeka cracked a small smile and took the clothes that Hinata had given her. Saeka dried off herself and slid into the clothes. Naruto was kind enough to turn around again. Saeka sighed and sat down on the bench and put her tattooed legs up on it. Naruto walked over with a dry towel and began to dry her hair. Hinata handed her the notebook.

"I tried to save it and it's pretty ok, but some of your stuff is ruined, including your bag.

Saeka smiled as she flipped through the pages of the notebook, "Thank you Hinata, I owe you one."

"Oh um, its no problem," she said with a blush.

Naruto smirked and pulled the towel off Saeka's head. He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing. Hinata was giggling though. Saeka got up and walked over to the full length mirror in the locker room. She gaped, she really did look like Shuichi. A slightly taller and muscular version of him but still Shuichi none-the-less.

Saeka spun around and looked at Naruto, "I'm supposed to go to Pride like this?" she yelled.

Naruto busted out laughing.

Saeka pushed her bangs around, "Hey I really do look like Shuichi."

Naruto threw an arm over her shoulder, "There's always a rainbow lining to everything bad that happens."

"Really? You're using my line now?"

"Hey, at least I still have blonde hair."

Saeka spun and slugged Naruto on the arm. He hissed and rubbed his arm, that had hurt. Hinata laughed and handed Saeka her non-damaged things.

"Thanks again Hinata. Do you want to come to lunch with us to make up for this? Iruka's bringing us food this time around."

Hinata beamed, "Sure, I'll just let my cousin know."

Naruto nodded, "We'll see you in Kakashi's room at lunch then." Saeka and Naruto left the locker room and Hinata quietly followed after them. She didn't want to be caught in the boy's locker room. Naruto and Saeka headed down the hallway and knocked on the door to Kakashi's classroom. A class was in session but Kakashi went ahead and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw the pink hair.

"Why is your hair pink?" he innocently asked.

Saeka growled and shoved past him. She plopped down in his computer chair. Naruto pulled Kakashi into the hallway, "Someone decided to be an ass and put pink hair dye in a can in her locker. So of course when she opened it dun dun. She turned into Shuichi. The pink wouldn't come out."

Kakshi nodded and he let Naruto into the room. Kiba was already at Saeka's side. He had become their friend about six years ago when they had met in elementary school. It had taken a while for all of them to get used to each other but Kiba had grown on them and was now a trusted friend. Even his boyfriend was a good friend now. Aburame Shino was sitting in a chair next to Saeka. Naruto nodded at them and he sat on the desk. Saeka rolled the chair over to him and laid her head in his lap. Naruto lovingly ran his hand through her hair to try and relax her. Her spikes were now gone thanks to the shower and it upset him. He was always used to seeing the bubbly version of her that he forgot the depressed side of her existed. He wanted to rip whoever did this to shreds. Kiba gently smiled and Saeka had a hold of Shino's hand. Kakashi quietly left the room to go explain to Iruka about what happened.

"You know you really do look like Shuichi," Kiba said to try and alleviate the depression.

"Shut up," Saeka said with a small smile on her face, "All I need is an asshole like Eiri Yuki now."

"Or a shy cute girl," Naruto said with a snicker.

Saeka raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Naruto smiled and the bell rang. They all stayed put. It was lunch time now and they gave their order to Iruka after he asked how everything was going. They made sure to get everybody else's order so they'd have food when they arrived. Kakashi sat down and one of the desks and watched the four. Iruka gave him a peck on his clothed cheek before he left to get food.

"Um, can I be included on that list?"

Saeka leaned around Naruto to see Hinata standing in the doorway. Saeka smiled at Hinata. Kiba and Shino glanced at each other and nodded. They knew Saeka had an interest in the girl. Iruka agreed and took her order as well before he left. Hinata quietly took a seat a couple of desks down from Kakashi.

"You don't have to sit so far away," Naruto said, "We don't bite."

"Well maybe not us but these two do," Saeka said as she pointed to Kiba and Naruto.

"Hey!" both boys shouted in protest.

Saeka laughed and took off running away from them. The two chased her around the room for a while before she ducked behind Hinata. Naruto chased her around Hinata's desk and Saeka quickly jumped into Hinata's lap.

"Hah, I win Naruto.

Hinata was blushing madly. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Hinata's predicament. Kiba fell off the desk from laughing so hard. Saeka slid off Hinata's lap and poked Naruto in the forehead with one finger. He fell onto the floor because he couldn't keep his balance cause he was laughing so hard. Saeka rolled her eyes and walked back over to Hinata but not before catching the gaze of a black haired boy who walked into the room. Everyone fell silent.

"I'm looking for Principle Umino."

"New student?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

"Yo, I'm the assistant principle."

"Since when?" Kiba, Saeka and Naruto asked in amazement.

"Since last Friday."

Naruto threw a book at him, "Perv, my dad is not a way to get a pay raise."

Kakashi dodge the book, "You know that's not why I'm chasing him Naruto. You're the new transfer right?" he directed towards the boy who looked away from Naruto and back towards Kakashi. "You're going to have to wait for a bit because he went to go get lunch but you can stay here till he gets back."

The boy had gone back to staring at Naruto, "Alright, thank you."

"Hey," the boy turned to Kiba who had called out to him, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

00000000000000

Fluffystwin: Yea I rewrote a lot but the skeleton from last time is still there. I hope you like it and once again I apologize for being away from this lovely site for far too long. I've learned how to balance college and life and I promise to make a return and give you the lovely stories you all wish to read. Once I get a day off at work I'll post the second rewritten chapter. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Homophobia is gay!

Rinoa: fluffystwin is too shocked to say anything at the moment. She hadn't noticed how many reviews she got for this fanfic until now. Enjoy the chapter and fluffystwin does not own Naruto

00000000000000000000000

_Recap:_

_"Hey," the boy turned to Kiba, "what's your name?"_

_"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Saeka put a hand to Kiba's forehead, "No he doesn't have a fever. Shino did you infect your boyfriend with somethin'. He ain't actin' like himself. He just initiated a conversation."

Naruto and Hinata started laughing. Sasuke sat down on one of the desks and dropped his bag on the floor. Saeka hopped on Kakashi's desk and looked at him.

"Hopefully you don't have to deal with this perv till tomorrow."

"I am no perv," Kakashi said.

Shino opened a drawer and pulled out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise, "There are fourteen more in this drawer."

Naruto was red faced from laughing so much. Hinata smiled and looked at Saeka. She was playing with Akamaru now. Everyone turned to the door when Iruka walked in. Saeka and Kiba attacked him. They grabbed the bags of food and sat on Kakashi's desk. They started sorting through the food. Kakashi helped Iruka off the floor. Iruka sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Ah you must be Sasuke. I am Iruka. You really don't need a schedule as long as you follow Naruto and Saeka around. You have every class that they do. I think Miss Hyuuga does too."

Naruto, Saeka, Kiba, and Shino dropped their food, "HYUUGA!"

Saeka ran to Hinata and grabbed her shoulders, "Your not related to Hyuuga Neji are you?"

"Um yes."

Naruto, Kiba, and Shino passed out anime style. Saeka paled.

"He does know you're lesbian right."

Hinata gaped. Kakashi smirked. Leave it to Saeka to figure out someone else before they even said anything. Iruka smiled.

"Uh...no...how did you find out?"

Saeka raised an eyebrow, "It was too obvious plus," Saeka pulled a note out of her pants pocket, "This was stuck on your locker. Also the question from this morning was a dead give away."

Iruka pulled a rope and water poured on the boys. The passing out was a common occurrence so he had installed it. The boys sat up. Naruto looked at her; he had a worried look on his face.

"You do know he is a prick. He hates all gays and lesbians with a passion."

Hinata sighed, "I know. He questions all of my friends when I bring them home. This is the third time we have had to move because of him."

Saeka sat on the desk across from her, "He will find out ya know."

"Yes I know."

Shino walked away from the window, "he is sitting with all the other straights. He saw me looking at him."

Kiba ran to the door and slammed it shut, "Hide. He's coming this way."

Saeka threw open Kakashi's closet and pushed Hinata in, "Trust us."

Saeka closed the door and jumped into Kakashi's chair like nothing had happened. Neji threw open the door and he glared at Shino.

"What was with that look for?"

Shino shrugged, "For some reason you piss me off more than those other pricks."

Iruka and Kakashi were sitting next to each other ready to jump in at any moment. Saeka, it seemed though, was in charge of this little thing. Almost as if she had it planned. Naruto looked at her. What was she planning? Kiba was leaning out the window looking at the straights.

"Hey Shikamaru! Get your ass up here! Iruka-sensei got ya some food!"

Shikamaru nodded and got up. He then headed inside. All the straights gaped. Saeka smirked. Neji hadn't heard anything Kiba said. Neji looked at Saeka.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh I don't know. I was just thinking about you. How you look like a girl and how so many boys fawn over you. Not many girls do though because they are so envious," Saeka stood up and headed towards him.

Kakashi smiled. Yep she was the ring leader of this whole thing. Neji narrowed his eyes at her. Where was this leading?

"If I am correct one of your friends even has a thing for you. Aren't I correct Kiba?"

"Yup. Just called him up."

Shikamaru walked into the room. He walked to Saeka and kissed her on the cheek. Kiba tossed him some food. Saeka looked at Neji.

"Hey Shika?"

"What now?"

"If I am correct don't you have a thing for Hyuuga?"

"Depends on your definition of thing. If you say I have a thing for him then yes or if I have a thing for how he looks then no."

Saeka saw Neji's surprised look, "See. Even one of your friends are gay and you never knew yet it was so obvious. Now how does that make you feel since none of the girls look past your looks yet someone else does?"

Neji glared at her and walked out of the room. Shikamaru shrugged and sat down next to Kiba and Shino. Saeka smirked as she watched Neji leave.

"That will have changed his view on things."

Shino headed to the closet and opened it. Hinata smiled in thanks and walked over to Saeka.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry. I have been wanting to do that for a while," Saeka turned to Shikamaru, "But you do know he will never return your love."

"Never say never."

"You just did."

"………oh I guess I did."

Naruto jumped up and pointed at Shikamaru, "This is not Shikamaru! Where is the real one?"

"You idiot it is him?" Saeka yelled as she whapped Naruto upside the head with her history book.

Naruto fell to the floor clutching his head. Sasuke sighed and pulled out a book. Pilgrim. Saeka sat in front of him and tilted his head up. She looked at his eyes.

"You're Itachi's little brother aren't you?"

"How do you know Itachi?"

"I live with his boyfriend Deidara. Deidara's my guardian."

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "Now way."

"Uh yeah. Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah."

Naruto pulled Saeka away from Sasuke. Kiba laughed.

"Are we getting jealous Naruto?"

"No!"

That was a little too defensive. Saeka squealed and hugged Naruto.

"My little brother has a crush! Aw it's so adorable!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and quickly ran away from Saeka. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Hinata was giggling as she watched Naruto run away from Saeka. They ran past Hinata, but Saeka stopped and walked backwards to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata I have a question for you."

"N-Nani?"

"Do you want to go to Pride with me?"

Kiba smirked. He had overheard what Saeka asked. Kiba nodded to Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"Sure."

Saeka smiled and Naruto jumped on her back. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Welcome to the family Hinata."

Shikamaru sighed in boredom. Saeka pushed Naruto off her back, but he pulled her down to the ground with him. They both hit the tiled floor with a hard thump. Saeka just laid there on the floor.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did ya have to do that you baka!"

Saeka sat up and clonked Naruto on the head with her fist. Shikamaru sat at the window. Kiba looked at him. Saeka stood up and walked over to the window. She opened it and grabbed a book next to her. She chucked it out the window and it hit Hyuuga on the back of the head.

"Oi Hyuuga! Stop pretending!"

She slammed the window shut. She was fuming. The window actually splintered. Shikamaru ducked under the desk. Sasuke hid behind Naruto and Naruto hid behind Hinata. Kiba rolled his eyes and finished off Shino's fries. Saeka smirked and headed to the window again. She pushed it open and leaned out it.

"Attention all preps and jocks!"

Kiba ran over cause he knew what she was going to say. He said it for her.

"HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY!"

Saeka flipped them off and closed the window. She sighed and smiled.

"I feel better now."

Kiba laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "you need to do that more often."

"Oh I've just had about enough of them."

Hinata smiled. Naruto and Sasuke peeked out from around Hinata. Saeka was scary when pissed off. Saeka fiddled with a strand of her pink hair. She sat on the floor in front of Hinata's chair. It looked like she was thinking. Saeka thinking was not a good thing. Naruto shrugged when Shikamaru looked at him. He didn't know what was going on. Saeka leaned on Hinata's leg and closed her eyes. She was really thinking. Kakashi made sure they were quiet. Sasuke looked at Naruto. What was up with this boy?

Naruto turned to him, "Hey Sasuke. Sorry about that. When Saeka gets pissed there really is no stopping here until she cools off."

"Naruto."

Naruto stiffened, "Yes Saeka?"

"Do you want to die today?"

"Uh not really."

"Then shut the fuck up!"

Naruto eeped and jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke fell backwards onto his butt. Kiba walked over grabbed Hinata's hand and placed it on Saeka's head.

"You try calming her down. We've never been able to do it."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. They jumped away from each other. Shino raised an eyebrow at them. Hinata's hand was shaking. Saeka grabbed her hand.

"I'm not gonna bite it off," her voice was smooth and calm, "Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna just spill everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just spill that you are lesbian to the entire school?"

"Uh not really. Then we would have to move."

"No you wouldn't. I would make sure you stayed her. You have a better chance of being accepted here than anywhere else. The guys in here can prove that."

Kiba smirked. Shikamaru smiled from his seat on the window sill. Shino nodded. Naruto smiled his goofy grin. Kakashi looked up from his book. Iruka turned to her. Its like they all knew. Naruto smirked and laid his head down in Saeka's lap. She had been the one to bring everyone together. Saeka looked down at Naruto.

"Heh. You know I've just realized something. Naruto's kept us going for the past three years. Three years we've been together. This deserves a celebration."

00000000000000000

fluffystwin: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! -kisses all on cheek- Everyone gets a prize of their choosing!

Rinoa: It's just cause this is the first she's had so many reviews for one chapter.

fluffystwin: -throws Neji plushie at Rinoa- Shut up!

**omfg-rawwr: I have updated and choose your plushie!**

**Dizzy Loser: I have updated as you can see so no need to beg. So are mine. I tell everyone that too…….sometimes it doesn't work though. I haven't red Loveless yet though. I need to read it. **

**nikki23nishi: You've read all my stuff?...why didn't you review them all? Thanks though.**

**Failing Mentality: I kinda messed up on the summary didn't I? I'm glad it did.**

**moonstar-lightrain: Your welcome……which of my other stories have you reviewed?...-thinks- Anyways thanks for the review.**

**silver-midnite: Well I have written more.**

**Ryou-la-lune: -smiles- Arigato!**

**baka angel neko: -smiles- Thanks for the review.**

**black'nred: Yes this is narusasu. -laughs- Thanks.**

**YaoiWriter2500: Yes Kiba's in this. I couldn't leave him out cause he's my third favorite character. Shikamaru and Neji are at the top. I get plus points?...yeah!**

**kitsune203: Thanks and I updated.**

**necrophile: I know it wasn't very realistic, but I really didn't care. I just started writing it cause I felt like it. I don't like my fanfics to be exactly like reality. If it is then it isn't any good to me at least.**

**theladynaruto: I have.**

fluffystwin: I'm so happy. Remember all of you gets plushies of your choosing. Please review again!


	3. Syrup!

Unfortunate for them all, Hamburger Mary's was almost jam packed so they decided to change locales and go to Denny's. Saeka held up a cup of syrup, "I would like to celebrate all of us being together for the past three years and welcome, Hinata and Sasuke into our little group. Bottoms up!"

She downed the syrup in the little cup. Sasuke's tongue rolled out of his mouth, "Does she always do that?" he asked Naruto.

"It's a long story, but a hilarious one."

Kiba, Saeka, and Shino were drinking syrup (it's a long story) that the waitress brought out on a giant tray. Iruka leaned over to them, "You guys remember what happened last time right?"

Kiba smirked, "Yeah we remember, that's why we haven't touched anything that has the word syrup in it's label for many months."

Hinata looked at Saeka, "Do you do this every time you come here?"

Saeka snickered, "If we did this every time we came out here then we would be sick for all eternity. No we only do this once in a great while. Last time was about six months ago……I think. It took us about five months to get over the experience."

"Took her about a week to not throw up at the sight of syrup," Naruto chimed in.

Kiba and Shino raised their hands, "Same here."

Kakashi laughed and continued eating. Sasuke look at the group around him, on his first day he meets a whole bunch of people. This was kinda weird. Naruto started to steal his fries that he wasn't eating. He smacked Naruto's hand away, they were his fries and he was willing to fight for them. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and watched as the three at the end continued with the syrup. Iruka looked at Kakashi, "Who's giving the three a ride home after this, cause Saeka's gonna be too sick to drive them."

A blonde man came up to Saeka and snatched her keys off the table, "That's why I'm driving her home."

Saeka almost fell out of her chair, "What are you doing here Deidara?"

"Itachi was worried about his little brother and I remembered you saying something about the younger Uchiha so I kinda figured he was with you."

"Itachi isn't with you is he?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he's at your place unconscious on the couch."

"What did you do to him!?" Saeka accused as she pointed her finger at her guardian.

"He got himself drunk."

"Oh okay," she then went back to eating, "Oh by the way this is Hinata."

Deidara looked down at Hinata and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Deidara, Saeka's guardian and full time annoyance."

Saeka smirked, "He's got that right."

Deidara whacked her upside the head. She rubbed her head and glared at him but didn't do anything else. He sat down in the empty chair between Hinata and Shikamaru. Sasuke looked away from Deidara, him and Deidara had never really gotten along. Kiba and Saeka were the first to head to the bathroom after another hour of syrup. Deidara stood up, "That's my cue. I'll take the three of them home alright Iruka?"

Iruka nodded and watched Deidara help Shino out of Denny's and into his car. He then came back inside for Saeka and Kiba who were probably still in the bathroom turning their stomachs inside out.

00000000000000000000000000

Saeka laid her head on the lab table in the science room. Naruto sat beside her rubbing her back. Deidara had made her come to school cause she knew the consequences of drinking the syrup. Sasuke sat across from Naruto and shook his head, he was getting used to everybody's antics now. Hinata was trying not to laugh from her spot across from Saeka. Jiraiya walked by and smacked Saeka on the head with some papers, "You know about the syrup and you were the one that did it. Aburame and Inuzuka have already gone home, so why haven't you?"  
"Dei-chan told me I couldn't come home unless I was dying and unfortunately I'm not dying."

Jiraiya laughed and headed to the next lab table. Hinata gave them each a paper which happened to be their homework. Saeka sat up stole Naruto's pen and finished her homework in about 3 minutes. She gave Naruto back his pen and laid her head on the table again. Jiraiya came by and checked Saeka's homework; on it he marked 100 percent. Sasuke and Hinata had no clue about how she could do that, it was just weird. The bell rang and all of them headed out of the classroom. Saeka made a short detour to the bathroom with Hinata hurrying after the sick girl. Sasuke laughed and continued walking with Naruto.

"Why are you hanging with us?" Naruto asked Sasuke out of the blue.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, "You guys are treating me like a friend and for some reason I have this feeling that if I try to leave Saeka and you would find some way to pull me back in."

"Or has Itachi suckered you into this?"

"What?"

"When Itachi was here he was a bastard to me so why aren't you? Isn't that the Uchiha legacy?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and took off in the opposite direction. Shikamaru watched the whole fiasco from his locker; he had been wondering the same thing. No Uchiha was that nice. Saeka walked over to Naruto with her arm around Hinata for support. She yelled at Naruto for what he said, but stopped when she realized her was right. Sasuke was hiding something from them all. When lunch began it was to find Sasuke sitting with Neji and his group instead of with them. Kiba shook his head and closed Kakashi's classroom window. Saeka looked at them all, "Uchiha's hiding something."

00000000000000

Fluffystwin: yeah I know it's short and sorry about that but at least I updated. So what do you guys think about this twist huh? Can any of you guess what Sasuke's hiding?


	4. Frontline

0000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 4: Frontline

Fluffystwin: Not many of you decided to guess at all. Well be prepared for the shock of your lifetime……well maybe not. If some of you were guessing and took a huge leap you may have come to this conclusion and there was a hint in the last chapter too. If you have to go back and read it. It was at the Denny's scene.

00000000000000000000000

"What do you mean he's hiding something?" Kiba asked from the backseat of Saeka's car.

Saeka groaned, "He has to be hiding something, I just know it, but Deidara won't tell me a single thing."

"Maybe Deidara doesn't know," Shikamaru threw in.

"He has to know," Saeka whispered to herself. Naruto smiled at her from the passenger seat, he could understand Saeka's reasoning. Hinata sighed from between Kiba and Shikamaru; she had really wished she was sitting in the passenger's seat. They were all in Saeka's SUV heading to the school dance. Shikamaru had been dragged along by Naruto for some reason or another. Everybody had a feeling they were going to set the Hyuuga up with Shikamaru. The cold hearted Hyuuga not Hinata. Shino sat in the back seat with a friend of Saeka's from a different school, Sai. Sai was just weird; why Saeka was friends with him none of them knew. Saeka pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car, "Alright all munchkins out of the car."

Saeka pulled the keys out and slammed her door shut. She really didn't want to go to this dance, but Naruto didn't have a ride. Iruka and Kakashi were on a date so it fell on Saeka's shoulders. To her being a senior sucked, she had to chauffer the juniors around. Hinata took her hand and Saeka's mood and suspicion of Sasuke flew from her mind. Naruto laughed and ran up to Tsunade their principle who was checking IDs at the door. She smiled at them all and Shizune stepped aside to allow them entrance. Naruto started straight for the dance floor and they lost him among the other students. Shino shook his head and just followed Kiba. Shikamaru immediately plopped into a chair and popped it back onto two legs. Saeka kicked the legs out from underneath him and watched him tumble over backwards.

"We didn't bring ya here so you could sleep lazy ass."

Hinata giggled and was then dragged off into the throng of students. She was pulled against Saeka for a slow song that started. Rascal Flatts' What Hurts the Most. Saeka spotted Naruto over in a corner talking to Kiba and Shino about their plan to get the older Hyuuga and Lazy Ass Nara together. Finally they just decided to be blunt and went over to Hyuuga. Kiba threw Neji over his shoulder and started carrying him to Shikamaru. Saeka pointed to them for Hinata and they watched the whole scenario. Kiba dropped Neji in Shikamaru's lap and glared at them.

"Either get together or we will have a slight problem."

Neji was completely flustered about this, he was also blushing. He jumped up off Shikamaru's lap, but Naruto caught him. Naruto looked Neji in the eyes and then smiled. He pulled Neji into a corner away from the others and pinned him there.

"Alright spill Hyuuga, why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," his voice was flat and cold.

"Your voice may lie but your eyes can't. You're afraid of what might happen if you get into a relationship with Shika, that's it isn't it?"

Neji looked like a fish out of water at that moment. He had been feeling something, but he didn't want anything to happen. He was afraid of what his uncle might say about this for his uncle didn't even know about Hinata. He had been debating with himself over the past few months about his orientation and he was getting no where.

"Will you at least give it a try?" Naruto asked and there was no hidden meaning behind his voice only sadness.

Neji nodded in agreement and Naruto led him back to the table and he sat down beside Shikamaru. Kiba and Shino were already off with Saeka and Hinata, who had bonded rather quickly with Kiba and Shino. They had already teamed up together numerous times to prank Saeka. Naruto looked around for any sign of Sasuke, instead he found the Uchiha at a table surrounded by fangirls, who were by the looks of it trying to comfort him. Uchiha looked right at him, his eyebrow had been cut, his left eye was black and blue and his lip was cut. You could tell that he tried to cover things up with makeup and Naruto could see the mark of what appeared to be a handprint on his arm. That was no ordinary fighting injury, Naruto knew those type of injuries personally. Naruto ran over to Saeka immediately to let her know. Saeka stopped dancing at the concerned look on his face and she looked down at him.

"What Naruto?"

"Sasuke….I know what he's hiding," Naruto couldn't spit it out though, "Just come with me," he grabbed his 'sister's arm and pulled her over to Sasuke's table.

Saeka gasped and pushed the fangirls aside to get to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and then looked away. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her, abuse was the only thing that popped into Saeka's mind along with the horrible memories that the one word brought. Unfortunately Saeka couldn't get any words out of Sasuke as the rest of the jocks walked over. Sakon growled at Saeka, "What's a slut like you doing over here talking to our Sasuke?"

The fangirls had Naruto surrounded. Neji and Shikamaru knew this wasn't good as they headed over to the group from their table. Kidomaru grabbed Saeka by the front of her shirt and tossed her to Shikamaru who caught her with ease. That one moved shocked the jocks, their resolve was diminishing. Ukon laughed, "You want a fight? You got one. Out. Now."

Kiba and Shino followed with a few extra people to help them. Choji was a little slower catching up to them than the rest though. Saeka stood outside in the empty side of the parking lot with Hinata behind her where Saeka was keeping her. They could all still hear the music inside and Naruto almost broke down laughing at the song playing. Frontline by Pillar described this just now. Neji stood firmly beside Shikamaru and was getting glares by all the jocks that thought he turned traitor on them. Jirobo rushed Choji who locked hands with him in a battle of strength.

It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death

Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet

I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down

You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end.

Ino and Sakura rushed Saeka and Hinata. Sakon and Ukon were immediately engaged in a battle with Kiba and Shino. Shikamaru had Tayuya while Neji fought Kidomaru. Naruto immediately laid eyes on Kimimaro. Sasuke stood away from the group in shock. Why were Saeka and Naruto doing this?

When it's over, we can say, "Well done"

But not yet, 'cause it's only begun  
So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones  
To fight this thing, until we've won  
We drive on and don't look back  
It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past  
All the things that we mighta done wrong  
We could've been doing this all along

Saeka kicked Sakura in the ribs and threw the girl over her head. Sakura was down for the count and now it was the problem of Ino. Hinata quickly dispatched Ino just by a quick kick to the head and down for the count was the blonde. Naruto back flipped away from Kimimaro and almost slammed into Kiba. The two went back to back and ducked when their opponents charged them. Sakon and Kimimaro slammed head first into each other and fell to the ground unconscious.

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Sakura got back up and jumped on Saeka's back. Saeka flipped Sakura over her head once again and pressed a knife that had been hidden in the heel of her boot against Sakura's throat. She drew a bit of blood and Sakura immediately started crying and saying she didn't want to die. Hinata was rushed by Ino who had risen from unconsciousness and wanted to get back at the smaller girl. Hinata kicked the girl in the chest and punched her in the face breaking her nose. Hinata pinned Ino underneath her by pressed her boot against Ino's throat, thankfully her's didn't have a knife in it.

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore  
Step aside, you forgot what this is for  
We fight to live, we live to fight  
And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry  
We live our lives on the frontlines  
We're not afraid of the fast times  
These days have opened up my eyes  
And now, I see where the threat lies

Sasuke stood against the portable classrooms in shock. It seemed like Naruto and his friends were fighting for him. The thought only made him want to run more, this fight was getting out of hand. Choji threw Jirobo to the ground and watched as Jirobo got up again to face him once more. Choji threw a punch at the senior's face and watched as he went down with birdies twittering around his head.

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Kimimaro got up and attacked Naruto with a knife he had hidden in his jean leg. Ukon was hit on the back of the neck from Shino and was quickly out on the pavement rather hard actually. Neji ducked one of Kidomaru's punches and kicked the senior in the chest, it didn't do anything. Neji had fought against Kidomaru before but this Kidomaru in front of him was different than before. Sasuke closed his eyes to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, he wanted the fighting to stop.

We live our lives on the frontline

We're not afraid of the fast times

We live our lives on the frontline

We're not afraid of the fast times  
We've got to lead the way

We've got to lead the way

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Sasuke opened his eyes and let the tears roll, he couldn't stop them. Neji punched Kidomaru in the face and still nothing would bring down this senior. Only one thing would, Neji kicked him in the groin and said an apology as the senior went down singing soprano. Naruto ducked under Kimimaro and did the same thing Neji did and the last senior went down clutching his goods.

Everybody with your fists raised high

Stand aside of the frontline

Everybody with your fists raised high

Let me hear your battle cry

Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Why?"

Saeka walked over to him and made him walk around the portable classroom so all the jocks and preps could be found by the teachers without them there. Kiba took off his shirt and gave it to Saeka so she could wipe a cut on her cheek. she then tied it around a cut on Sasuke's leg that had been reopened. Naruto sat on the railing that led to the door to the classroom while all the others sat down on the ground. Choji sat next to Shikamaru while Neji was on the other side. Choji pulled a HoHo out of his pocket and began to eat while Shikamaru just shook his head. Saeka brushed the make-up off Sasuke's face and realized there were more bruises than what they thought. Some looked old while the others were new.

"Sasuke are you okay at home, our is Itachi beating you?"

Everyone grew silent at her words. Naruto looked down at the ground, that territory was well known to Saeka and him. Saeka kneeled in front of Sasuke and placed her hands on his knees, he flinched at her touch. Shikamaru's eyes widened at that sudden movement and looked up at Naruto.

"All you have to do is say yes and we will save you."

"….why do you care?"

"Not exactly the answer I was going for," Saeka sighed, "Me and Naruto have gone through the same thing you are going through now."

Naruto walked over and held out his hand to Sasuke, "All you have to do is say yes."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto then at everyone around them. Everyone of them had been there when he first entered school and were now standing there with open arms. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo walked around the corner, they had apparently been looking for Sasuke.

"Oi let the boss' brother go!"

Naruto looked sharply at Sasuke with his hand still out waiting for Sasuke to grab it. Sasuke looked to Itachi's assistants who were standing there waiting for him to come so he could be beat by them instead. When he looked at Naruto's group all he saw was a rainbow lining as Naruto would put it. He grabbed Naruto's hand, "Yes."


	5. Doubt

Suigetsu growled, "You'll pay for this."

The three walked away plotting the demise of them all. Unfortunately they didn't get very far. Sai was useful and knocked the three out without much effort on his part. He walked out from behind the portable classroom, so they could see who it was. Saeka sighed in relief when she saw it was just him. Naruto was starting to like this guy.

"We have to hide the other idiots before Tsunade comes out. She's a hard one to distract."

Saeka kissed Sai on the forehead, "Thank you Sai-kun."

They all took to the task of hiding the unconscious idiots. Saeka then ushered them all into her SUV, well all except Choji who wanted to stay behind. Saeka had Hinata sit in the passenger's seat this time so she didn't have to deal with the boys. Sai played with Sasuke's hair as they left the school parking lot.

"Do I need to take anybody home or are all y'all staying the night?"

"Staying the night," chimed through the SUV.

Saeka sighed and mumbled something about it being a long night. Sasuke watched the surroundings fly by as his mind wandered over what just happened. Naruto stared at Sasuke and just watched the emotions roll across his face. After this, Sasuke's life was going to be hell especially if he wanted to leave his brother. Saeka looked at him in the rearview mirror then back to the road. She knew he wanted to leave, but didn't know where to go. Hinata played with a bracelet on Saeka's wrist, to keep herself occupied and not let her mind wander over the events of tonight. When they finally reached the apartment complex Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke were asleep, sound asleep.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Saeka hollered.

Kiba jumped from the sudden noise and hit his head on the roof of the SUV. Sasuke cracked heads with Naruto while Neji and Shikamaru kept on sleeping. Sai snickered and climbed out of the SUV before he was killed along with Saeka. She climbed out rather quickly and kissed a silver Lotus on the hood that was parked beside them. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled Neji and Shikamaru out of the SUV with Kiba's help. They all followed Saeka upstairs as she opened the door to the apartment she shared with her 'father' Deidara. Deidara was calmly sitting on the couch watching TV, already back from his date. He dropped the remote when he saw Sasuke walk in. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a medical kit and Saeka sat the boy down at the kitchen table. Naruto sat beside him and just held his hand as Deidara patched the poor boy up. Saeka sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Your stuff's still in the closet Shika, you can stay here, Naruto's, or your own house. Which will it be?"

Shikamaru stretched out on the couch, "I'll stay here," he pulled Neji down beside him which cause Neji to flush a bright red. Hinata smiled and went to go change into some of Saeka's spare clothes. Deidara walked back out from the kitchen, straight towards Saeka.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"You should ask Itachi," Sai calmly said from the recliner, "He seems to know more about where those injuries came from than we do."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, "Itachi would never do that."  
Kiba sat up straight on the floor, "Look at the facts Dei-tou-san, it was clear from the beginning, we just didn't notice."

On that note Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's, "You're welcome to stay with me tonight. Kiba and Shino will probably stay with us too though, if you don't mind. I think Dei-chan can handle only 4 extra people for now."

Sasuke looked up at him with eyes that barely restrained tears, "Why are you helping me?"

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's cheeks, "It's not out of pity, it's out of love. Saeka's doing this cause she knows how much I treasure you and somehow you've wormed your way into all of our hearts. Which is a hard thing to do in Saeka's case," Sasuke showed a small smile at that, "We don't want to let you go Sasuke. Please, stay with us and we'll help you through this. You're not alone in this," Naruto wiped away the few tears that managed to escape.

Saeka stood leaning against the door frame just watching the scene; her little brother had grown up so much in the shortest amount of time possible. Hinata pulled Saeka away so they could get the boys to leave and go to bed. Naruto pulled Sasuke off the chair and out of Dei-chan and Saeka-san's apartment. Just to go across the hall and unlock the door. Sasuke sweat dropped; couldn't they have done this before? Kiba and Shino followed quietly behind the two, they didn't want to disturb them, but there wasn't enough room in the apartment. Naruto led Sasuke to his bedroom where an extra bed lay in complete disarray.

"Sorry about that, Saeka was over yesterday and trashed my room looking for her acrylic."

Sasuke looked around the room and noticed the beautiful artwork hanging framed on the walls. The art was signed by Saeka, but that was impossible, the works were too good. Some were Naruto's which were also beautiful in design. Naruto cleaned the spare bed off, "It's all your's and you don't have to worry about anything. Tomorrow we will deal with it. Good night Sasuke and I'm right here in the same room if you need anything."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Saeka threw another kick at the bag hanging from the ceiling and watched as it swung back and forth. In the mirror she could see Neji walk into the room with his hands in his jacket pockets. She didn't move from her bag as she continued to beat the crap out of it. Neji walked over and leaned against the mirrors with his eyes cast towards the ground. Saeka grabbed the bag and stopped it's momentum, something was up with their new recruit. She grabbed her towel and headed outside to where the pool was. Neji followed and sat down beside her in one of the chairs.

"When I was 6 I was finally taken away from my mother and father who continuously beat me and raped me. I was put under foster care and moved from house to house from family to family but never really finding a true family. 2 years after I was put in the program I was sent to live with a wealthy architect, Dei-chan took very good care of me. I thought I had finally found my true niche in life with this guy. But the program decided to take me back after a call from Dei-chan's neighbor about me being too reserved and enclosed within myself. When they came to get me I put my foot down, screamed, hollered, and kicked my way back to Dei-chan's side. He then later adopted me and we went to live here, a complex he designed and built. About 4 years later someone moved in across from us. I went to go help him move in, he had just adopted a 12 year old boy who had been through the same thing as me. I found him crying on his bed in his room. I held him all night long and well into the next day. Everywhere I went he was always beside me until finally I didn't have to look behind me to see him. He was there beside me holding my hand and smiling as if everything good in the world was his for the taking. He had found his true niche and discovered who he really was. He loved being a part of life and having fun with his, which was how he met the lazy boy from down the street who never went away. Shikamaru stayed for a very long time with us, he never really opened until one day when I confronted him about him turning down every girl who asked him out. I laughed when he finally told me and said that I didn't care. Nothing could change my mind about him. He was so happy to see that I didn't care that he began to not care either. He went along as like it was the most normal thing on earth," Saeka looked at Neji, "Then you came along and changed his world. The only thing he could talk about was you. For hours that's all he would talk about. I think I have learned all the things you like and dislike just from listening to him," Neji could hear the laughter in her voice, "Shikamaru truly loves you, but you have indecision written all over your face and fear clouding your eyes. He doesn't want you to feel fear or indecision he wants you to be comfortable around him. He wants you to accept him for who he really is, so what's your problem? I know you like him, but something is stopping you."

Neji sighed and looked up at the midnight sky, "I'm afraid of what my uncle might do. He doesn't even know about Hinata yet, all he knows is that she is not interested in any guy he picks to be her husband," Saeka's eyebrow twitched at that, "Hiashi is a politician of great power and influence, he even voted against gay marriage."

Saeka leaned back and put her arms behind her head, "But that doesn't explain why you're hesitant."

"I don't want to hurt Shikamaru, not like how I've hurt Hinata--," his sentence was cut short as Saeka made him looked at her.

"You listen to me right here and listen good. I know for a fact that Shikamaru doesn't give a shit unless you love him. If you love him then he doesn't care about anything else in the world besides you. Hinata forgives you, Shikamaru doesn't care about all that crap, but you do. You're the one that has to stand up to Hiashi. Stand up and fight for what you want. Not what Hiashi wants for you. I personally think Shikamaru would make a good wife and I would make a good husband," Saeka smiled, "You need to sort things out before you go any further. Talk this over with Hinata and Shikamaru. They'll support you if you wanna stand up against Hiashi. We have an empty apartment that's cheap on rent if you need a place to stay."

She grabbed her towel and left with a kiss on his forehead. Neji was left sitting outside thinking about what she had just said. She headed back into the apartment and snuck into her room without waking up Shikamaru and Deidara. Hinata sat on her bed flipping through a sketchbook. She looked up and smiled, "I talked to Naruto. How's Neji?"

Saeka kissed Hinata, "He's confused. How's Naruto?"

"Completely in love with Sasuke, but Sasuke is afraid."

Saeka looked at her clock where a tattered business card sat, "He already has a lawyer, the agency will find him a temporary foster home which I've taken care of. He'll be staying with a couple friends of mine," she didn't wanna mention one of her friends to Hinata, it wasn't a good idea at the moment.

"Already? Will this person take care of him?"

"Trust me he'll be well taken care of."

"Will there be anybody his age with him?" Saeka nodded, "Who?"

"Sabaku no Gaara and his older siblings Temari and Kankuro, Rinoa, and their foster parent Tobi."


	6. A slap to the face

Fluffystwin: I feel kinda bad about not updating in a very long time. Sorry about that, but here is a chapter that will hopefully suit your taste.

00000000000000000000000

Deidara walked into Saeka's room to see her asleep with her arm wrapped protectively around Hinata. He looked away and closed the door behind him, Saeka smiled as she heard the door close. Shikamaru lay asleep on the couch while Neji had fallen asleep in the recliner. Sai was asleep on the floor with his charcoal and pencils spread around him. Someone knocked softly on the door and Deidara went to go answer it. He opened the door to find Itachi standing there. Deidara smiled, "He's across the hall with Naruto."

Itachi nodded and walked over to Naruto's apartment, he knew Iruka wouldn't be home till the afternoon. Iruka was still at Kakashi's place, safely away from the mayhem that was about to ensue. Sasuke sat in Naruto's bed watching as the young boy sketched an image from memory. Itachi opened the door and Sasuke instantly turned sheet white. Naruto stood up and grabbed the katana from the shelf beside his bed. He got in a fighting stance in front of Sasuke, Itachi was not coming near him again. Deidara stood there shocked, he still couldn't believe that Itachi would do that. Immediately Shikamaru jumped on Itachi's back and caught him in a choke hold. It brought Itachi to his knees and the older man brought his elbow up and struck Shikamaru in the face. The impact made Shikamaru left go. Neji sent a swift kick to Itachi's head but it was caught and a fist came into contact with Neji's face.

"I'm taking the little whore back and there's nothing you can do about it. He's my toy and not your's!!"

"Says you."

Itachi stood stock still as a gun pressed against the back of his head. Sai was one hell of a dude not to mess with. Saeka walked in with the police and they went up and handcuffed Itachi.

"I'LL GET HIM BACK!!"

Naruto dropped the katana and grabbed Sasuke in a hug. Deidara leaned against the door frame and slid down to the floor. Saeka rubbed her temples and sat on the floor in a meditative pose, she needed to think. Shikamaru sat on the floor and pressed his back against her's, he then copied her pose. Neji cocked an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Hinata sighed and helped Deidara into the living room, Saeka was thinking fast about what to do. Saeka sighed and opened her eyes, "Give Sasuke a bag of clothes Naruto. I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't stay here any longer. I have a foster home set up for you already. Okay?"

Naruto glared at Saeka, "You can't do this."

"We can't keep him here. The system wants to put him in a foster home until everything is taken care of."

"We can't do that! The family they put him with will probably be evil people who—"

"Tobi is gonna love the fact that he's reached the evil status."

Naruto fell silent and went to packing the bag. Saeka smiled she knew Naruto wouldn't pass up the fact that Sasuke would be living with Tobi. Saeka stood up with help from Neji and left the apartment to go grab the keys to her Lotus. She was going to take Sasuke to the foster home. This was the foster home Naruto grew up in, before he met Iruka. It's the only way to let Naruto relax enough for her to put Sasuke in foster care. Sasuke meet him outside by the car, it was just him and Saeka. For she didn't really want to bring Hinata along, that would be too much drama. Sasuke threw the bag onto the floorboard and climbed in. This was the first time he was actually alone with Saeka, it was kinda odd. Saeka put the Lotus in reverse and drove out of the parking lot. Saeka sighed and turned the music down.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but we can't keep you at Naruto's. I'll get in trouble with the system. You're staying with a good family I swear, they're good friends of mine. You also have a good lawyer."

"For what!?" Sasuke looked scared at that thought, he didn't want to go up against Itachi.

"So me and Deidara can bring you into our household."

"What?" Sasuke sat in his seat shocked just staring at Saeka. She was proposing that he go to court, testify against Itachi, and then go live with her and Deidara. That was an insane thought. But right now, it was the only good thing he was offered. He wasn't about ready to pass it up, "Alright, I'll go to court."

Saeka smiled softly, "We have to wait for a little bit though, these things take time, but eventually you'll be living with us. Right next door to Naruto."

Sasuke smiled at that, he really did like Naruto just because the blonde dobe was always there for him. Saeka smiled once again and paid attention to where she was going. She just wanted to make sure Sasuke survived this ordeal. She had a feeling that Naruto would see him through it though. She would just stay at the sidelines and watch carefully. They drove into a nice suburb and everything all nice and neat. Sasuke cringed he really hoped these people weren't stuck ups. He would be in hell if they were. Saeka laughed as she saw a man waving at them with his black hair in complete disarray and PJs on. Saeka pulled into the driveway and put the Lotus in park. Sasuke was staring at the guy in shock, but was pulled out of it as Saeka jumped out of the car to give the guy a hug.

"Come on out of the car Sasuke," Sasuke climbed out with his bag and gently closed the door. He didn't wanna damage the nice car, "This is gonna be your foster parent for a while."

The guy smiled at him, "The name's Tobi, the sap in love with her father," Saeka rolled her eyes at the sentence. Sasuke shook hands with him and immediately felt welcome as he was pulled into a hug. Saeka took his bag and headed inside with Tobi and Sasuke behind her. Tobi was chatting excitedly to Sasuke about how things were going to change now and that he was always welcome to come back. A girl with purple hair jumped on Saeka and nuzzled her neck.

"Hey Saeka-chan, I've missed you."

Sadness creeped into Saeka's eyes and she didn't even hold the girl. The girl slid off Saeka and stared at her. Saeka sighed, "I have a girlfriend Rinoa."

Rinoa bolted upstairs without another word. Sasuke cringed as he heard the door slam. A boy with brown hair walked out of the kitchen with a cookie between his teeth and coffee in his hand. He dropped the cookie and the mug shattered on the ground as he stared at Saeka. A blonde came running into the room and smacked the boy with a fan.

"You fuckin' dumbass! You clean it up this time Kankuro!"

"Dude………it's Saeka……You were the one that made Rinoa slam the door huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Am I gonna get a hug you two?"

Kankuro jumped on her in an instance, the blonde was just smiling. Tobi chuckled and looked down at Sasuke. He had a feeling the boy would have a little trouble fitting in, but not much. He might get along with another boy he had here. Tobi walked over to the blonde and brunette boy.

"Kankuro, Temari, this is Sasuke, he's going to be staying with us for a while. So be nice to him alright. He's Naruto's toy."

Temari snickered and hugged Sasuke, "You'll be okay here I swear. Do you wanna meet who you'll be rooming with? I'm not sticking you with Kankuro cause that might get a little weird. Come with me," Temari lead Sasuke upstairs and lead him down the hallway, he heard some angry words being said in one room. He figured it was from the Rinoa chick from before. Temari knocked on a door, "Can I come in Gaara?"

"Yeah."

Temari opened the door to reveal a rather large room with a painting easel and portraits hanging on the walls. A boy with flaming red hair looked over his shoulder at them. His green eyes held Sasuke's attention, they were beautiful. He stood up from his seat and walked over to them. Temari smiled.

"Gaara this is your roommate for a while. Sasuke this is my younger brother Gaara. He's harmless I swear. If you notice he has the same affinity to art as your love has. You might find some familiar drawings in here if you look. I'll see you two downstairs during dinner okay?"

Temari then left the two boys by themselves. Gaara looked Sasuke over and then shrugged, "You can have the spare bed, you can put your stuff wherever you want. Dinner won't be in a few hours, and a word of advice, don't eat Temari's cooking. We'll go out and buy something after her attempt at making dinner."

Sasuke looked around the room and felt comfortable. He noticed what Temari was saying, Gaara had hung some of Naruto's artwork in the room. Even Saeka's was hanging in there. Gaara went back to his painting and Sasuke laid down on the bed. He was glad to find somebody kinda like Naruto. Even if this kid was kinda weird. He liked being in this room. Downstairs though, they were discussing what was going to happen with him.

Saeka ran a hand through her hair, "I've gotta set up a court date for him so we can keep Itachi in jail. We don't need Itachi getting out and getting custody of Sasuke again."

Tobi sighed, "It's saddening that Itachi turned out like this. I remember when we were all in high school together."

Temari scoffed, "And you guys called yourselves the Akatsuki."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "We've heard this story a hundred times Tobi, don't make us go through the torture again."

Tobi stuck his tongue out at them. Saeka laughed and kissed Tobi on the forehead, "Unfortunately I have to get home. I need to get started on the paperwork and get home to Dei-san and Hina-chan. Say bye to Rinoa and Gaara for me and tell Sasuke he can call me whenever he want to."

She gave Temari and Kankuro a hug and then left the nice house behind her. It was too much to handle as she had just broke Rinoa's heart. She climbed into her Lotus and blared the music. Maybe MCR would drown her thoughts out, it wasn't working that much. Saeka hadn't even realized that her phone had been ringing for the past ten minutes until she stopped in front of the apartment. She shrugged and figured she'll see them as soon as she headed up the stairs. What she didn't expect was a slap in the face by Hinata as soon as she hit the top of the stairs. Hinata stood there crying and just holding her hand. Saeka massaged her cheek, what the fuck did she do to earn that.

"You lied!"

"What?"

"You said I was the only one that mattered!"

"You are, what the hell are you talking about."

"Then who is Rinoa?!"

0000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: I hope you guys like it. Oh and my goal for this fanfic is a hundred reviews so tell all your friends about it. Whoever gets review 70 gets a prize.


	7. Wait, wha?

Fluffystwin: Hello people, sorry for the long wait. The person who got review 70 is……………Bloodypassion!! Yeah!! You get the next chapter ahead of time and you get your choosing of a oneshot!! Yeah!! My plushie stock has run out at the moment. The people who gave me ideas practically got my entire stash. Anyways here is the new chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saeka stared down at her little brunette in shock, "What about Rinoa?"

"Who is she!?" tears glistened as they made tracks down Hinata's cheeks.

Saeka wiped the tears away from Hinata's cheeks, "My ex."

Hinata jerked away from her touch, "Then why does she say you're her lover!?" Hinata ran past Saeka and down the stairs. Saeka was still in shock from the statement. She screamed in rage and threw her keys at the wall. Naruto stood in the doorway of the apartment just watching her anger grow. He knew there was no way to stop her from getting back at Rinoa. Saeka grabbed her keys from where they lay on the floor and flew down the stairs. She wasn't really thinking of how to get Hinata back, but of how to get Rinoa back for causing this mess. She climbed into her car and for the second time that day drove out to Tobi's. Unbeknownst to her Naruto had already called Sasuke and told him what had just happened, the Uchiha was one step ahead of Saeka. He was clearing everybody except Rinoa out of harm's way. Saeka parked in Tobi's driveway after about blowing every stop sign and breaking every speed limit possible. (A/N: Do not follow her example please) Gaara opened the door for her as soon as she hit the driveway and wanted to stay away from her. He was even scared of her. Saeka didn't say anything to him as she ran up the stairs two at a time. Saeka stopped in front of Rinoa's room and backed up against the opposite wall of the hallway. She then kicked the door open and popped the lock off it. Rinoa smirked from her computer chair, "You didn't need to break my door or my lock."

"You fucking bitch! Why did you say that to her!?" Saeka punched Rinoa, "She left because of what you said!"

"Good cause you're mine," Rinoa said with that damned smirk of her's.

Saeka grabbed her by the throat and lifted her out of her chair and slammed her against the wall, "I never was and never will be you damned whore. Stop living in your fantasizes and open your eyes! Your just a piece of shit!"

"Just don't kill her," Gaara said as he walked by, "Too much of a mess to clean up."

Saeka smirked, "You're right," Saeka slammed Rinoa against the wall and watched the girl slip into unconsciousness. Saeka let her slump to the floor and walked out of the room. She left the house without even a backward glance at the people in it. She climbed into her car and threw it into reverse. Now she needed to get Hinata back but not with the force she had used with Rinoa. A thought popped into her and that's what she was going to do. Her cell phone rang Naruto's ringtone, 'Dream a Dream', she flipped it open and hit the speaker button.

"What?"

_"You going to Shellie's?"_

"Yeah………..meet me there."

_"We're already here and eating Linnie's chocolate breadsticks."_

Saeka smiled a soft smile at her little brother, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Five minutes on the dot. Naruto stood on the porch of a large two story **purple** house. A woman with black hair that was slightly curly stood on the porch in comfy clothing and had her hands on her hips. Her eyes held warmth though.

"Anger got the better of you, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry Veachelle."

"I don't really care, you just owe me some beer later."

Saeka smirked, "You got it," Saeka jumped onto the porch and gave Veachelle a hug, "I need to come over more often."

"Yeah you do."

Cradle of Filth blared from inside along with some yelling followed it. Saeka sweat dropped, "I take it everybody is here?"

"Yeppers!" Naruto cheerily said.

Saeka groaned and walked inside with Veachelle and Naruto behind her. Shikamaru stood in the corner of the room waiting for Saeka to show up. Kakashi and Iruka were even there, surprisingly Neji was there also. Kiba and Shino were the ones that had messed with the DVD player and blared Cradle of Filth. Kiba smiled up at her, "Hello."

Neji pulled Saeka to sit down on the floor next to him. In front of him was a map of what looked like a large compound. Neji sighed, "This is the only discreet way to get into the Hyuuga compound."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"You want Hinata back right? I'm supporting you in getting her back, but my Uncle has changed the code to get into the compound, I'm not even allowed in," he looked over at Shikamaru.

"I'm so sorry Neji, I should have just stayed out of your business--"

Neji had covered her mouth with his hand, "I'm glad you did it or else I wouldn't be as happy as I am now."

"So how do we get in?"

Neji looked up at Shikamaru as the genius sat next to his boyfriend, "There's a section in the forest where the wall has crumbled. Hardly any guards even patrol this area, most of them think no one will even try and go through the forest. The forest is filled with lions, tigers, and bears—"

"Oh my," Kakashi chimed in.

Saeka snickered, "Anyways Neji, just tell me where Hinata will be."

"But we are going to go with you."

"Fine by me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Anyways please review. I'm still looking for a hundred reviews so bring people to review it please!! I beg you!! Oh and Bloodypassion, message me what you want. Thank you and hope you like the chapter.


	8. Family

Fluffystwin: I'm sorry for the wait so here's the next chapter

Fluffystwin: I'm sorry for the wait so here's the next chapter.

00000000000000000000000

"Mother! She's ignoring me!"

"She's working Father," the normally quiet boy said, "Go to you dejection corner or face my wrath." (A/N: Know where this is from? If you know you get a cookie!)

"Where's Sai? He should be here by now. I want my coffee," Veachelle muttered.

"Get over it. He'll be here soon enough," Saeka was shuffling tarot cards just trying to calm her nerved. Speak of the devil and he arrives. Sai walked into the room with arms laden with coffee, hot chocolate, and doughnuts from the amazing Linnie's. Saeka flipped 3 tarot cards off the top of the deck. Veachelle looked over the girl's shoulder.

"Don't be doin' tarot now, we have to get your mind off everything."

Neji took the coffee from Sai and set it on the table. He gave Saeka her hot chocolate, as the girl didn't drink chocolate, and headed outside. Kiba grabbed a box of a dozen chocolate breadsticks and sat next to Saeka and Shino. Shikamaru followed Neji outside and watched his boyfriend skip rocks. Shikamaru jumped when he felt Veachelle place a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't be standing here just staring. You take care of your relationship and I'll take care of our hippie," Veachelle smiled and headed back inside, leaving him by himself.

Shikamaru walked over to where Neji was taking out his frustration. He hopped up on the rock wall and just waited. Neji turned to look at him, the tears were just flowing. Shikamaru waited until the brunette came over to him before folding him in his embrace. Sobs racked Neji's body as Shikamaru just held him. The impact of his decisions had finally hit. Shikamaru just hoped Neji wouldn't regret his decisions to stay with him.

000000000000000000000

Kiba, Shino, and Saeka sat on the porch swing with Shellie on the ground smoking a cigarette. Saeka laid her head on Shino's shoulder and fiddled with her jacket zipper. Kiba was messing with Saeka's rings, just waiting for someone to talk.

"My dear Hippie, all you can do is sleep and go get her tomorrow," Veachelle said to break the silence.

"I can't sleep because I knew I was stupid and careless. I should have told her everything and ran after her."

000000000000000000000

Naruto lay next to Veachelle's daughter Rachel, using her cell phone to talk to Sasuke. Naruto was becoming more relaxed the longer Rachel played with his hair. Sasuke was talking about Tobi's family and how they all weirded him out. And also talking about how much he missed Naruto. It made Naruto smile when he heard that, he had made the right choice.

000000000000000000000

Veachelle carefully stepped over all the unconscious bodies in her living room. Saeka and Sai were laying next to each other on the floor. Veachelle had a hard time not laughing at the two, they were inseperable. Saeka rolled over onto her stomach and exposed her back. An ugly scar ran parallel to her spine all the way down her back. Shellie quickly pulled the girl's shirt down before anyone saw. Naruto lay sprawled on the couch with his blanket half on him and half off. His bare arms bore his scars from his old family. Veachelle sat in her chair and looked at each kid in the room. Each one was connected in some way to another. The little group Saeka and Naruto had formed together had expanded considerably. It was like a little close knit family. Kiba rolled over and looked at her with sleepyness still clouding his brain.

"Morning mutt."

Kiba groaned and pulled his blanket over his head and snuggled closer to Shino. He did not want to get up, so instead, he decided to go right back to sleep. Veachelle snickered and went to her daily ritual of lighting the inscents in the room. Once Neji smelt the sticks burning he immediately sat up. The smells were overwhealming. His nose slowly adjusted to it, but it was still strong.

"Hello sleepy head," Shellie chimed from the kitchen.

"What's with the inscents?"

"Sorry, you're not used to it yet. I always light inscents in my house, for some reason it calms this bunch down a lot."

Neji pushed his blanket off him and got up to stretch. Veachelle looked outside, it was a beautiful day for a break in, in her opinion at least. She walked back into the living room and began to pick up the trash. She stopped at the tarot cards and flipped over the first card, The Tower. Something was definitely coming their way. Neji pulled his hair up into a sloppy ponytail and sat at the breakfast counter. Shellie threw some trash in the trash can and looked at him.

"So what do you think about this little family?"

Neji smiled, "I'm wondering if I can really be a part of it."

"Don't worry about that. You know you're apart of this family when Saeka and Naruto starts calling you names. Don't worry it won't take long."

Naruto came downstairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Morning Shellie, freaky eyes."

Shellie gave Neji the look of I-told-ya-so. Neji smiled, this day was going to be interesting.

0000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: The only reason I am keeping it short is to keep ya in suspense. We've got about 2 or 3 more chapters and then we are done. –pout— I could always make a sequel. –thinks about that idea— anyways hope you review and wait patiently for the next chapter. Which I am working on thanks to me staying in Belterra hotel while my dad and grandma go off and gamble the penny slots. –sigh— I wish I could gamble.


	9. Operation: Retrieve Hinata

Fluffystwin: Here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it

Fluffystwin: Here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it. I don't own anything except the plotline and OC characters kay. I forget to do the disclaimer, but my dad reminded me. Anyways I have posted Bloodypassion's reward oneshot so check it out. Oh, if I make it to 110 reviews, then the 110th reviewer will also get a prize. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000

The door bell rang, which Shino promptly answered then slammed the door shut, "Hell no."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and opened the door, he squealed. Shino groaned, that's why he didn't want the boy coming in. Naruto jumped on Sasuke and held on tightly. Sasuke almost fell over with the sudden glomp, but he quickly supported Naruto so the blonde wouldn't fall. Naruto smirked and attacked him with a searing kiss. Sasuke kissed him back harder and put him up against the wall.

"Ahem," the two looked up from each other to see Veachelle smiling at them, "As much as I love you two, no fucking each other on the porch. Save that for your own house, 'kay?"

Sasuke blushed a bright red with embarrassment. He didn't even know who this woman was, and he has just made a bad impression. Naruto pouted, he liked the idea off wildly fucking Sasuke to where the boy wouldn't be able to think.

"Fine," Naruto kissed Sasuke, "We'll finish this later."

Naruto slid off Sasuke, took his hand, and led him inside the house. Sasuke was hit with the overwhealming smell of inscents burning. He looked around to see everyone doing something different. Neji was laying across the couch with Shikamaru asleep on top of him. Kiba and Shino were out by the lake fighting each other. Sai was heading down a set of stairs that seemed to lead into a basement. A girl with blue hair sat in front of the TV watching 'America's Next Top Model'. (A/N: We actually watch that show. We had a marathon at Veachelle's house one day. Oh Veachelle and Rachel are real people and the purple house is real too.) Naruto tugged Sasuke down the stairs after Sai to see Saeka laying on a queen bed covered in plush blankets and pillows. Sasuke smiled at her, he had a lot to say to her.

"Thank you Saeka," were the first words out of his mouth, "I couldn't be doing this now without your help," Saeka's eyes bore right into his, "The hearing is on Friday, and Tobi wants to adopt me."

Saeka ran her fingers through her bright pink hair, which had been dyed to bring out the real bright pink color, "I'm glad things have worked out for you."

Naruto jumped onto the bed and hugged Saeka, "Love ya Saeka. I owe you."

"Whatever," Saeka ruffled his blonde hair and snuggled under the blankets, "I'm gonna go back to bed. But before I do that," she looked at Sasuke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you get into the Hyuuga compound."

"Eh?"

00000000000000000000000000

Everyone was sitting in the living room, discussing what Sasuke said. If they decided to go with this plan, then it would be a lot easier than breaking and entering. Veachelle said that they didn't need to start their own arrest record at the moment. Neji actually thought Sasuke's idea was a good one, it was something they could use that would get them in undetected.

"You really got invited to this thing?" Kiba asked a little skeptical.

"I'm an Uchiha, I am unfortunately always asked to these events.:

"Uchiha Corp………..so when do you take over," Saeka asked.

"When I'm 21."

"So if we sneak in as the band, they won't know?" Naruto asked with a smile gracing his features.

"Exactly, it's an easy way to get in without gaining a rapsheet."

Saeka sighed, "So, who votes on this idea?"

Everybody raised their hands except Saeka. Naruto's grin grew wider, he liked this idea a lot. Sasuke was concerned as to how they were going to pull it off. Bad thing for him was that he hadn't been around them long enough to know much.

"So whose gonna be what?" Naruto cheerily asked, "I wanna be guitarist!"

"Drums," was all Shikamaru said.

"Guitar and Shino will be bass," Kiba said for both of them.

"Of course you'll be a pianist Saeka," Naruto gave her the puppy eyes, "You're the best at it, and maybe you'll be our singer too."

Saeka could never say no to Naruto's begging, "Alright I'll do it," she was thinking of just getting Hinata back.

00000000000000000000000000000

Saeka climbed out of her SUV as her friend, Zeherah (A/N: Da Dah! My lovely Zeherah makes an appearance! Yeah!), pulled up in a van that held their equipment. Gaara was sitting in the passenger seat, he didn't want to go but Zeherah had asked him to help. Naruto snickered, he knew Gaara would do anything for Zeherah. Sasuke stood trying to fix his tie in the side mirror, but it wasn't working very well. Naruto smiled and walked over to him and helped him. He kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips, he didn't have to say thank you, he would do that later tonight. (A/N: -wolf whistle-) Sasuke smiled and walked inside the building, flashing his invitation to the guard quickly before looking over his shoulder one last time to see Naruto. Saeka had already gone inside to check things out for them. While Gaara and Zeherah took to the task of unloading the drum set.

Zeherah growled, "Oi! Mutt! Give us some help dumbass!"

Kiba growled at her, but went to help, reluctantly. Naruto smiled and headed inside with Sai to find out what Saeka had discovered. Saeka was leaning against the wall, staring at Hinata who was conversing with another woman from a different family. Saeka was pissed, there was a guy with his arm around Hinata's waist. Naruto looked in the direction she was looking and whinced, that guy was so dead. Sai smirked and took Saeha's hand, a violinist and pianist were playing a beautiful song and he had always wanted to dance with Saeka. She smiled and let him lead her to the floor, she knew that Sai had always harbored feelings for her, but it was one-sided and she hoped maybe one day his relationship skill would be good enough for him to find someone. Naruto smiled, he was glad Sai got her mind off Hinata at the moment. He headed back outside to help the guys unload and carry things in. It wasn't long before they had things set up, no one had really paid any attention to them, they were glad for that. Sai bowed to Saeka who curtsied to him, they then headed to the stage. Sai sat with Gaara at the sound controls waiting for Saeka to begin. She adjusted the mike and sat down on the piano bench, she touch a deep breath and looked at the sheet music in front of her. She hadn't played the piano in a very long while.

_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you every find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

Sai smiled, he found that song oddly appropriate for this situation. Hinata stopped talking and looked up at Saeka. Naruto just smiled and spotted Sasuke, and just looked at him the entire time he played.

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and More, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

Hinata was now brought to tears, she knew she shouldn't have left, but it had hurt so much. Sasuke walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder, while Neji stood on Hinata's other side. Saeka looked at Hinata with a look that made Neji want to experience what Saeka and his cousin felt. Sasuke smiled as he say that look, it was the same one he shared with Naruto. A look filled with unconditional love.

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me,_

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh._

Hiashi looked between Saeka and Hinata and sneered, he did not like where this was heading. Saeka took a breath and leaned away from the mike, she hoped she got her message across to Hinata. Hinata had wormed her way in, from that first word at school to this very moment, she had become everything to Saeka. Neji looked at Shikamaru, and shockingly found him looking at Neji with the same look Saeka wore. Neji wanted to run up on stage and kiss the Nara senseless, but that was stopped as Hiashi walked over to them. Saeka did not take Hiashi into account, she forgot about him completely. She cautiously began to stand up, this was not good. Hiashi raised his hand to strike Hinata…………

0000000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Ya'll are gonna kill me for this, I just know it. Anyways I like this cliffy. Oh and I want everybody's opinion. Sequel or no Sequel? Answers. If you all want a sequel then I will write one. Let me know. Ja!


	10. The Amazing Nutella!

Fluffystwin: Uh, sorry about the wait. This chapter took me a while as well I had writer's block. I hope this works for everyone, I'm working on the next one already so everyone can relax. Enjoy it. Also I do not own Naruto, but I own my OCs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiashi raised his hand to strike Hinata…………but was stopped by a pale hand. Hinata looked up at her cousin, to find him furious at his uncle. Saeka smiled, it was time he stood up for himself and others.

"You will not harm Lady Hinata."

Saeka jumped off the stage and Hinata ran to her. Saeka cupped Hinata's face, "I'm sorry for not saying anything to you about my past."

Hinata nuzzled Saeka's hand, "I love you," she looked up at Saeka, "And that will never change."

Hiashi was furious about this turn of events, "You will get back over here now!"

Neji was done with this man, his fist made contact with Hiashi's face, "Don't come near us."

Shikamaru shook his head at the rash behavior, but still had a smile plastered on his face. Naruto looked at them, he had an idea but they had to decide on something. Sai was smiling just waiting to hear what they were going to do.

"Leave the shit here, the real band will be here in a little bit. Lets go," Saeka said, still not taking her eyes off Hinata.

"Where?" Naruto was the stupid one to ask.

Saeka tossed her keys to Sai, "I don't care."

Neji smirked and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru who mouthed 'later'. Sasuke held out his hand to Naruto, who gladly took it and pulled the raven haired boy out the door. Tonight, was gonna be one hell of a night.

000000000000000000000000000

"Another coke!"

Kiba crinkled his nose as the food was delivered to them, he was so glad they weren't at Denny's but he didn't understand why they had to come here. Applebee's of all places. Saeka smacked Naruto's hand away from her fries. Hinata snuck some fries away though, without having to worry about facing Saeka's wrath. Sasuke quietly sat eating his fries, he was still a little confused as to why everyone was there, and he meant everyone. Kakashi, Iruka, Veachelle, Rachel, Temari, Kankuro, Deidara, and Tobi were added to the group. They had about three tables pushed together so everyone was sitting together. Neji was too busy making out with Shikamaru to pay attention to anybody else.

"Oi!" Saeka threw a spoon at the couple to get their attention so Naruto could talk.

Naruto sighed, "We missed Pride and gay prom."

"Isn't the school prom next weekend though?" Kiba blurted out.

Silence reigned at the table as everyone pondered what Kiba had just said. It was true that they missed gay prom, but did they really want to face the homophobes at prom. A huge question in their minds, should they or shouldn't they. It would give them an opportunity to have fun, since they did miss gay prom. Saeka sighed, she knew they would want to go.

Saeka tapped a finger on the table, "So who needs clothes?"

Temari smirked as everyone raised their hands, "Just need to know whose gonna be the uke?" Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Zeherah raised their hands, "I will take you guys shopping tomorrow after school."

Saeka grinned a psychotic grin, "The rest will come with me, alright?"

"Alright!"

00000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru opened the door to his house, his parents were asleep in their bedroom upstairs. Neji stepped in behind his boyfriend and closed the door. He followed Shikamaru up the stairs to the bedroom. Neji closed the door and was shoved against it. Shikamaru attacked Neji's lips with a ferocity that shocked him. Shikamaru grabbed Neji's shirt and pulled it over the pale boy's head. Soft creamy skin met his rough fingers. Shikamaru smiled into the kiss and pulled the boy towards his bed. Neji felt the bed behind his knees and fell backwards onto it with Shikamaru landing on top of him. Shikamaru's hands went to Neji's zipper on his pants. Neji's mind finally caught up to the present and grabbed Shikamaru's hands to stop him. Shikamaru looked up from Neji's neck to see the look in Neji's eyes.

"I'll stop, I won't go any further until you are ready."

Shikamaru curled up against Neji's side while Neji looked away, "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru kissed Neji's chest, "Why, I will wait forever if that is your wish."

00000000000000000000000000

Saeka rolled over and slammed her fist down on her blaring alarm clock that she hated with a passion. She detested Mondays, but was beginning to rethink that as she felt Hinata's fingers trail down her spine. Saeka rolled over to look at Hinata and her bedraggled hair. She gently kissed Hinata on the lips before smiling and rubbing her face in Hinata's boobs. Hinata giggled, but smacked Saeka upside the head as Saeka bit her breast.

The sound of their door being kicked open alerted them to Naruto, "Wake up little rose bud wake up!"

Saeka yanked the alarm clock out of the socket and chucked it at the blonde's head. Naruto ducked, he didn't need a concussion this early in the morning. Sasuke peeked around the corner to see who threw the clock. Saeka sat up and ran a hand through her bright pink hair. Sasuke covered his eyes because he didn't need to see her in a sports bra and a pair of boxers. Naruto had seen it enough times that he didn't care.

"We'll be out in a minute Naru."

Naruto closed the door while shaking his head at Saeka's behavior. She was a senior and still hadn't gotten used to getting up early. Naruto pulled Sasuke's hands off his eyes before kissing his boyfriend's palm and heading into the kitchen. Sasuke jumped in shock as Saeka walked out of her room while trying to slip on a Jack Skellington shirt. The chains on her pants jingled as she walked past him towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Hinata came out next and bumped into Sasuke while trying to tie the drawstring on a pair of Saeka's Tripp pants. Sasuke laughed as he watched her head into the kitchen, and reluctantly followed her. He sat down at the table and watched Saeka set a jar with some kind of brown substance in it on the table. A plate of croissants was set in the center of the table.

"What do you want to drink Sasuke-chan?" Saeka asked from behind the refrigerator door.

"Milk?"

"Dammit," Saeka threw out some more swear word while Naruto laughed, "Shut up blondie."

Naruto just laughed some more, "You have to drink milk now!"

Saeka closed the refrigerator door and set the milk jug on the table, "The shit is nasty."

Naruto smirked when he set the 4 glasses on the table, "It's good for you."

"So's meditation, but I don't do it that often," Saeka plopped down in her chair and watched as Naruto poured her a glass of milk, "I hate you."

Deidara waltzed in and smacked Saeka upside the head with a newspaper, "Stop whining and drink the damn milk, it's good for you."

"You're an evil daddy."

"I know, I could take away your Lotus though."

"I bought it."

"I co-signed."

"Shit, I love you daddy," the last four words dripped with sugar coating.

Deidara smirked, he wouldn't do that to her though. He grabbed the cup of coffee sitting on the counter and sat at the table. Eventually everyone at the table, except Sasuke, grabbed a croissant and scooped a spoonful of the brown substance onto a plate. Sasuke on the other hand just stared at them. He had no clue what they were eating. He was a little afraid to try. Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a piece of croissant with the brown substance on it.

"Just eat it."

Sasuke took the piece and reluctantly put it in his mouth.

**Hallelujah!**

Sasuke's eyes grew wider and wider with each chew. Saeka snickered but refrained from outright laughing. She put a croissant and the miracle substance on his plate.

"It's called Nutella Sasuke. Oishi, ne?"

Sasuke shook his head before tearing into the croissant. Deidara smiled and looked over to Saeka. She nodded at him, she knew about the appointment with the lawyer tomorrow. Tobi was going to meet her at the lawyer's office so they could sign all the papers. Saeka patiently waited for everyone to get done, so she could eventually shoved them out the door and into the SUV. Which is exactly what she did, even though Naruto fell down the last five steps. Hinata climbed into the passengers seat instead of Naruto. He pouted, that wasn't his spot anymore, but now, he could sit behind Saeka and tickle her while she's driving. Sasuke gave him the look, the look that said, 'If you try anything and we get in a wreck I will kill you.'

Naruto smiled, "So Saeka are we picking up lazy and freaky eyes?"

"Yes, we are picking them up," she smacked his hand away from the radio controls, "Back off brat."

Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto and Saeka fight about what they were going to listen to. Sasuke took the liberty of putting in a CD and turning the volume up so he would drown out the other two. Saeka glared at him, but didn't say anything else. She just threw it into reverse and drove out of the parking lot. Saeka turned the volume down and looked in the rear view mirror at them.

"Do you think Nara's mom will chase him out of the house?"

"Twenty dollars says that she'll chase him out."

"Twenty says he'll run out without his shirt on."

"Deal."

Saeka smirked, this was going to be way too easy for her to win. They quickly pulled up in front of Shikamaru's house and Saeka impatiently honked the horn. Naruto pressed his face against the window to get a better look at his new twenty dollars.

Well…..Shikamaru and Neji were chased out by his mother and he didn't have his shirt on. Saeka cursed and unlocked the doors. Shikamaru jumped into the backseat pulling Neji along with him. Saeka waved to Yoshino before she drove off. Hinata laughed as Saeka pouted about not winning.

"So neither of us won then huh?"

"Right, dammit, I wanted some more money."

Shikamaru glared at her as he slipped his shirt on while Neji was trying to catch his breath. It took them all of ten minutes to get to the school and find a parking spot. Zeherah was leaning against a little silver Ford Focus with Gaara next to her. Saeka slid out of the SUV and gave Zeherah a quizzical look. Naruto smiled at Gaara and gave him a hug.

Saeka closed the SUV door, "What do you want Zeherah?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would come and see how you were."

Saeka motioned Zeherah to follow her to the front of the SUV, "What do you really want Zeherah?"

Zeherah sighed, "I need a job."

Saeka could only smile, "I thought it was something serious like you had relapsed or something."

"No, I've been clean for 11 months, 13 days, and 3 hours."

Saeka laughed, "I'll ask my dad, don't worry okay. I highly doubt he'll say no."

"Thank you mon cherie," Zeherah kissed her cheek and walked back to the Ford. Her and Gaara waved bye before they took off. Saeka could only smile as she slung an arm over Hinata's shoulder as they all headed inside the school.

00000000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: Hurray if you like Nutella. If you don't know what it is, go buy it and taste it! It's amazing. I love you all so please review.


	11. Tuxedo Please

Fluffystwin: I feel so bad about not updating so now I'm going to finish this story this summer and I'm going to work on a sequel. I've already started the beginning and I think you guys will like it. Here is the long overdue Chapter 11.

000000000000

"What do you mean Iruka and Kakashi-sensei aren't here?"

"Exactly that, they called in sick today. I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with me," Shizune said with a gentle smile.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "This means-"

"We have to eat lunch in the cafeteria."

Naruto and Saeka turned to each other; they were reliving their worst nightmare. Hinata didn't understand the reason why they were scared, it was just the cafeteria. Shikamaru shivered, he remembered his last trip to the cafeteria, it was one bad day. Kiba twirled his pencil between his fingers while plotting Kakashi and Iruka's death. Neji just shrugged and sat down in his seat for class. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his seat as the bell rang to start class. Shizune really didn't know what she was doing so she gave them a free period. Saeka turned around in her seat to talk to Naruto. Everybody gathered around them to figure out the battle plan.

"We can eat outside," Neji offered, "There's a secluded area around back."

"Too far."

"The home ec rooms?" Kiba asked.

"No, she hates me remember for breaking her daughter's heart," Naruto threw back.

"……I seriously think we might have to eat in the lunch room," Saeka said.

"We haven't eaten in there well…….," Kiba looked at Saeka, "I think you're the only one who has eaten in there."

"And I wish to never repeat that experience, but we're desperate and desperate people do desperate things."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Saeka boldly walked through the cafeteria even though the jocks were calling her some very colorful names. Hinata blushed every time someone said something, though no one said anything to her cousin. Shikamaru simply brushed it off and got his food.

"Oi, come over here and give daddy's ass a nice kiss!"

"Ugh, dude, that would be uncomfortable," a jock muttered.

"Oh I know something that would make your ass really uncomfortable," Naruto said. Everyone in their group snickered.

"Hey, bitches, got a tape out yet!?"

Saeka and Neji both tried to attack the guys but they were being held back by the rest of their group. Saeka was putting up one hell of a fight, she wanted to rip the boy a new asshole. A shadow descended over them, and they all fell silent.

"I think that's quite enough Tom, David, I expect to you both in my office now," Saeka smiled at the busty blonde, "Now Saeka, be glad they held you back or I would be seeing you in my office too."

"Love you too Tsunade."

Tsunade just smiled and walked away, "God that woman is amazing," Kiba said, "She's saved our asses how many times now?"

"Too many," Shino answered.

The ones who wanted food got their food and they went and found a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Shikamaru poked his food with a fork, he didn't know if it was edible or not. Saeka opened her bag of Doritos and leaned back in her chair. Hinata scooted closer to her. Sasuke watched them closely, they were so comfortable with each other. He looked at Naruto who was complaining about the food, he wondered if he could get as close to Naruto as those two were.

"So when are we leaving for shopping?" Kiba asked.

"Right after school, Temari will be here by then. So who wants what color?"

Hinata blushed, "Lavender."

Sasuke hmphed, "Blue…..cerulean blue….."

"Kawaii!!" Saeka hugged Sasuke tightly, "You're so cute when you're trying to act all cool."

"'Trying'?"

"Yes trying, Shino?"

"Black."

"Neji?"

"………I don't care."

Saeka looked at Shikamaru, "Well then we can just decide on the way. This is going to be one very exhausting trip, I can feel it."

0000000000000000000000000

The rest of the school day passed without any more problems for them, thankfully. Everyone meet out at Saeka's SUV where Zeherah and Temari were parked next to it. Zeherah smiled as she pushed all the 'girls' into her car while Temari said she would go on ahead and meet them up there. Naruto was jumping up and down in the passenger seat of the SUV. He couldn't wait till prom, even though it was the school prom. It would probably be the only one that he would go to, since Saeka wouldn't be there next year. They all traveled in quiet silence to the mall, where Saeka led them to the Tuxedo Please store. It was run by a very gay very French man. Saeka smiled as he giggled as he came over to her.

"Bonjour mon couer."

"Bonjour Vincent. I have brought victims for you."

Vincent peeked around Saeka, "Very sexy victims I might add my dear. Do ze need measurements?"

"I have a feeling they do, oh is my tux done?"

Vincent cocked an eyebrow, "Do you 'eally think I would forget about my best customer? You will always come first mon ami."

"Aw, merci beaucoup Vincent."

"Natalie! Get out 'ere!"

A little brown haired mousy girl came running out of the employee door that led to the back, "Yes!?"

"Vincent be nice to the poor girl, I'll deal with her, you deal with them," she nodded her head in the direction of the boys, "They might give you some trouble."

"Oh, I think I can handle them."

Naruto was slightly scared of this man, he was looking them over like they were pieces of meat. They were probably moneybags to his eyes. Vincent looked them all over and took their measurements before shoving them all towards the large dressing area. He pulled Naruto up in front of the mirrors and grabbed a clipboard.

"I take it you're ze man in the relationship?"

"Uh yeah."

"What color was picked out?"

"Cerulean blue."

Vincent smiled, "You are a very lucky man, if your love can only think of your eyes when picking out a color."

"Vincent! We have a problem!" Saeka stepped out into the dressing room, The vest is too tight."

Vincent dropped the clipboard and rushed over to her, "Oh my dear! Take it off!" he pulled his handy dandy measuring tape out of his pocket, "I think I know what has happened," he placed the tape over her breast, "Well my darling, you've certainly grown a couple of inches."

"Damn!"

"No that's good," Kiba laughed, "Hinata will have something to play with now."

"Haha so does this mean you've finally grown a dick or is Shino still hoping every Christmas that Santa will bring you one?"

Everyone 'oooo'ed her comment, that was good. Vincent smirked, "I can fix this love, calm down. What color has Hinata picked out?"

"Lavender."

"I think she might have a hard time finding that color, we will have to see," he looked over his shoulder towards Natalie, "Call Roxanne and ask her what Saeka's princess has picked out. I want to try and match them as best as I can. Oh and ask Nathaniel about the other boys too."

Saeka smiled, "Well this is going to be a long day."

And she was right, they had gone through more tuxedos than they could count. Kiba's had been rather difficult for Vincent, as they had a hard time picking the right design for him. He was too masculine for most of the designs, so the eventually settled on a classic design, nothing fancy.

Kiba looked himself over in the mirror, "I kinda look like James Bond."

"Maybe in your dreams," Gaara muttered, he was next in line. Tsunade was allowing Saeka to invite Gaara and Zeherah to their prom.

Kiba flipped him off before looking back in the mirror, "How will the school react though?"

He had worried tone that everyone could hear. Vincent took the pin out of his mouth and used it to hold the cuff in place, "Well, why do you care?" Vincent placed another pin on the other side of the cuff and didn't say another word.

Shikamaru smirked, that was good.

Vincent made Kiba strip and hung the newly adjusted tuxedo on a rack with the rest. Saeka pushed Gaara up to be Vincent's next victim. Naruto looked down at his phone to see a text waiting for him, from Sasuke. They had apparently finished their shopping and were heading back home now. He looked up to see that Vincent was apparently down with Gaara. Not that much needed to be tailored for him apparently.

Vincent sat on the footstool in front of them, "Now boys, and lady this is your prom and you need to have fun, not worry about the straight population at your school, they can go screw themselves. You're in charge of your on night and you better have fun, or I will hunt you down, tie you to my bed, and have my wicked way with you understood?"

Everyone nodded their head.

"Good, now you can go home."

0000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: That was the boys side, next chapter the girls! Sorry if this wasn't exactly that great….I've never been shopping for a tuxedo. The next chapter will be better I promise. Now I have a request for you guys. I need someone who has read all my stories and they are trustworthy. I want someone to read one of my original stories and give their honest to god opinion about it. Kay? Now review this chappie!!


	12. Night

Fluffystwin: I think you guys are going to like this one.

000000000000000000000

Zeherah and Temari shoved all the 'girls' into the store connected to Tuxedo Please, called Night. A tall, slim, woman with a tape measure around her neck walked up to them. She analyzed everyone before she said anything. She snapped her fingers a tall brunette boy ran over to her.

"These boys need suits to match their dates, Vincent has them so make sure they are matched correctly, now," she gave a bow to them, "My name is Roxanne, and tonight I will be your Fairy Godmother."

Zeherah nudged Hinata, "So where do we start first?"

"Boys go with Nathaniel and you three come with me," Roxanne sighed, "Don't worry you will all meet up in the dressing room so the boys can give their opinions on your dresses. Now what colors are we going with?"

Hinata blushed, "…l-lavender."

Zeherah smiled, "A light green if possible or red."

"Which would you prefer?"

"The green."

"Ah, your date's eye color?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know what color yet. He left everything up to me….lazy bum……but he's an adorable lazy bum…..with a very nice bum."

"Ah! I didn't want to hear that Zeherah!" Neji yelled, "God now it's in my head!"

Hinata giggled at her cousin's reaction, since he had embraced his more feminine tendencies he has become more enjoyable to be around. Shikamaru has also enjoyed the new side of his boyfriend. Roxanne led them to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

"Sit, stay. I will be back with some dresses for you two."

Hinata and Zeherah sat on the big couch against the far wall, while Temari looked around the room. Nathaniel pushed Shino, Neji, and Sasuke into the dressing room with their arms laden with suits. He pushed each boy into a dressing room before looking the girls over.

"Well, well, you two a very nice looking."

"No jumping them Nathaniel," Roxanne said as she walked back into the dressing room pushing a rolling closet, well that's what Temari thought it looked like. There were so many dresses on the rack that she didn't even want to shop anymore. Hinata smiled, she loved shopping. Roxanne pulled a dress off the rack and looked at the younger of the two.

"Get up here and strip," Hinata blushed, "I'll kick Nathaniel out if that will help."

"Um….i-its fine," Hinata slipped her shirt off.

Roxanne gave a slight smile, "That will be fine, the dress will cover the pants anyways. So what exactly are you looking for deary, a ball gown or a slim sexy gown?"

"Ummmm….."

"Well then we'll figure out as we go, lift your arms," Hinata did as she was told and Roxanne slipped a ball gown over the girl, "What do you think?" she asked as she smoothed the gown out.

Hinata turned and looked at the back; it was rather low cut in the back. She could see the top of her jeans. Zeherah caught the girl's gaze in the large mirrors and she shook her head, that wasn't Hinata. Temari was busy looking through the rack for a dress for Zeherah to even notice Hinata. Roxanne helped the girl out of it and slipped her into a more form fitting gown. That's when Neji came out of the dressing room in his tux. He took the jacket off and tossed it on the couch.

"What do you think Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled, "Very nice."

Zeherah smirked, "Oh yeah, Shikamaru will be all over your cute little ass, literally."

Neji's cheeks flushed a slight pink color, "I don't think so."

Zeherah tilted her head over the back of the couch, "Why? I think you look damn hot, are you having intimacy issues Neji?"

Temari snickered, "He probably can't take the lube," Zeherah laughed at that.

Sasuke came out with a cerulean vest on, he was trying to adjust the cuffs on his shirt, "I do, but that's probably because I'm still getting used to this lifestyle. Wouldn't surprise me if ol' freaky eyes is having issues too."

"Shut up cockatoo."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"That's quiet enough boys," Shino stepped in between both of them, "Deal with the nicknames," Shino's phone beeped, "You all better behave besides we are almost done."

Temari smiled, "Except for us," Temari looked over her shoulder at them, "Cause once you're done you are helping us pick a dress," she went back to looking through the rack of clothes.

Nathaniel ran over to the men and quickly adjusted each of their tuxes before making them get out of them so he could go work on them. It hadn't taken them that long to find one because they had only been concerned with the color of it. They changed back into their street clothes and took places on the couch. Shino's phone beeped again, and he finally checked it.

"Well Hinata, apparently your love has insulted Kiba's pride once again."

"Insulted his pride," she sucked in her breath as Roxanne zipped up a dress, "How?"

Zeherah laughed, "Every man has pride, it's a little lower and sometimes teeny tiny." (A/N: anyone steals that your dead)

Everyone laughed at that, Neji eyed his cousin, "I don't think that dress works for you Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked herself up and down, "I agree, but I've gone through four different styles already……this is irritating."

Neji stood up and left the changing room, everyone watched him leave, "What's got him?" Temari asked as she helped Zeherah slip on a gown, "Hmm," she looked at Shino, "What do you think?"

"Too short, try something longer and more elegant, no ball gown though."

Neji came back into the room carry a dress, "I went and grabbed this, I think Saeka will love it."

Roxanne looked at the dress, "You have seen the price tag on that one right."

Neji nodded and held it up so Hinata could view it, "…..I-I want to try it on," Roxanne shrugged and took the dress from Neji and hung it on a hanger.

Zeherah riffled through the rack before stopping on a red dress, "I think we might have a winner," Shino helped her get the dress over her head and zip it up, "Oh hell yes this is it." It was a red, single strap dress that had sequin strips all along the dress. It had a silky feel to it, it had a long slit up the front to reveal her legs, and a long train in back.

Shino stepped back to look at her, "I agree this is the dress for you."

Roxanne looked at Temari, "Get Nathaniel and he'll tailor it for you."

Zeherah smiled, "Oi! Nathaniel! Get your ass in here!"

Everyone shook their head at her brashness, Nathaniel ran into the room at her command though.

"Yes Miss Zeherah?"

Temari shook her head, "She needs to have this adjusted."

"Certainly."

Temari looked over at Hinata and gasped, "Oh my."

Hinata blushed at the look. She had on a full length dress with a slight ball gown look. The dress was a lavender satin with a bustier style bodice with jeweled accents all over the bodice. The jeweled accents trailed across the gown all the way to the hem. It was beautiful for her. Neji smiled, he knew he picked the right dress.

"I-I-I really like this one," Hinata said with a blush.

Roxanne smiled, "Alright then, lets figure out what we need to fix and send you on your way."

Sasuke sent a text to Naruto, he missed the blonde even for this short of time. Hinata slid out of the beautiful gown just as Zeherah was slipping on her shirt. Hinata's face slowly grew to a soft pink as she slipped her shirt on. Roxanne hung the dress up.

"Everything will be ready the day of prom, so don't worry."

Hinata nodded as Zeherah slipped her arm through her's, "We'll see you on Saturday then."

Temari ushered them all out of the store and towards the parking lot. They ran into the others on their way out. Saeka smiled as she took Hinata from Zeherah.

"Hello hunny."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to get into her pants."

Saeka raised an eyebrow, "What makes your think I have to try? Huh?" Saeka slipped her hands into the back of Hinata's jeans, "See it's easy."

Hinata squealed and hit Saeka on the chest, "Bad!"

Naruto laughed, "Okay I take it back, well how about this," Naruto walked up behind Sasuke and slid his hands up and under his shirt while attacking the poor boy's neck.

Saeka stuck her tongue out, "Show off."

Naruto released a flushed and heavily breathing Sasuke, "I know it," well he didn't see Sasuke attacking him. Sasuke pushed the blonde against the pillar, and Naruto gasped at Sasuke's bold behavior. Sasuke took the opportunity to delve his tongue into Naruto's who eagerly decided to play 'who's the seme' with him. Saeka wolf whistled, someone was gonna have some fun later.

"Well lookie what we have here, the Lesbos and the Faggets."

Saeka spun around to see Suigetsu, Jugo, and Kimimaro stood behind them. She pushed Hinata behind her, she didn't want her involved in this. Naruto was glaring at them over Sasuke's shoulder, this was rather irritating. Kiba stepped next to Saeka, he was more than ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Neji asked them.

"Hello traitor, we were just going to bruise them up a bit."

"Yeah, it's gonna be—Ouch!!"

Shikamaru laughed as Suigetsu was turned around to show Choji trying to break the boy's arm. Ino stepped between Jugo and Kimimaro, "I don't think this is a good time to be doing this, I alerted the policeman from the ice cream shop down the way. He should be here with back up in a few seconds."

"Dude, lets get out of here," Kimimaro hissed as he ran for the door.

Suigetsu sneered at them but followed him and Jugo out the doors. Everyone stared at their unlikely saviors, this was weird. Choji smiled from behind his ice cream cone.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Choji," Shikamaru smiled at his friend, "Why are you here?"

"I took Ino to Tai Pei's," everyone looked at Ino in shock, "She had said she'd never been there before so I said I would take her."

Naruto ran up to him, "One second, are you saying that you two were on a date?"

Everyone held their breath for the answer, "Yes we were," Choji happily said.

"OMFG!!"

Ino had the courtesy to blush, "I'm not that mean."

Saeka gave her 'the look', "You attacked Hinata."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm not that mean……well now."

Hinata gently smiled, "Good for you Ino."

00000000000000000000000000000

Saeka sighed as she hit the lock button for the car. It beeped and they went inside the apartment building. Naruto smiled as he pulled Sasuke up the steps towards his apartment. Saeka raised an eyebrow at the two, she had a feeling she knew what they were going to do.

"Go easy on the uke Naruto!"

"Oh I will!" he called back before closing the door and locking it.

Saeka laughed as she pulled her house key out. Hinata was smiling as she wrapped her arms around Saeka, she was glad that Naruto and Sasuke were happy with cool. Saeka pushed open the door……..and a bucket of ice cold water and flour fell upon the two.

"DEIDARA!!" both girls yelled in frustration.

They heard laughter from inside the kitchen. Hinata kicked the door open the rest of the way, grabbed the buckets from the floor and rushed to the kitchen. Saeka grinned like the Cheshire cat and ran to catch up with her. She caught her little spitfire slam the buckets on the head on Deidara and Tobi. She then slammed them together. They made a rather loud ringing noise. Saeka couldn't hold it anymore and started howling with laughter, it was a sight to behold. Hinata was berating both men for their actions while they were trying to stop the ringing in their ears.

Across the hall, Naruto didn't even care for what was going on. He was too busy divesting Sasuke of his shirt. He carefully pushed the boy onto his bed…….

0000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: -ducks throwing objects- Don't kill me!! I'm writing the lemon I swear!! –bows to reviewers- Its been long overdue, yes, but at least I am writing it. Now I am serious about the phrase with a man's pride. I said that at my lunch table one day. My friends were talking about their man pride and I said that comment. Then a friend went 'I have no pride!'……..yeah, we still tease him to this day about it.

Bag o' Moon Frogs: Yeah shopping trip!! I will continue it to the prom, and I'll have to find a place for that quote to fit in. Let me know when I can send you my other stories.

lady Alexas: Thank you!

natsukileeRKOlover: I'm sorry Sasuke isn't going to be in a dress, it would be funny to have him cross dress but I'm not going to have him do it…….right now anyways.

tinlizzie81592: Thank you! –huggles- I like hearing people say my story is wonderful.

Sephonei: Thank you and I'm glad you liked it.

Fluffystwin: Now I have an urgent mission for everyone. Part A: Review this story and Part B: Tell everyone about this and make them read and review it…….I'm excited about how many reviews I have already but I want to see the number go up more. Whomever gets review 150 will get a oneshot of their choosing!! A little incentive for you all.

Oh by the way for Hinata's dress go here: (take out the spaces)

http: // www . formaldress4u . /acatalog /Prom_Dress_style_17 .html

For Zeherah's go here: (take out the spaces)

http: // www. Jaszcouture .com/ jasz2009 ?style=3001


	13. The long awaited lemon

Fluffystwin:……-holds up riot shield- Please don't kill me!! I do have a good reason! Um yeah. I started college this past fall and I have focused my attention on that. I focused all semester and ended up with good grades and I got to keep my scholarship, a small one but one none the less. SO that took up my time. –cough- I did write in math and English class though. So Rainbow Ending, the much anticipated sequel, is almost done! This one, is pretty close. OH!! MY MUSE

HAS RETURNED!! It's the only reason you're getting this. Enjoy this lovely lemon and chapter.

* * *

Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto his bed gently and threw the raven haired boy's shirt across the room. Sasuke blushed slightly as Naruto pulled his own shirt off. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's chiseled abs. His fingers lightly traced the tattoo on Naruto's stomach. Naruto shivered and grabbed Sasuke's hands. He pinned them above his love's head and gently kissed him on the lips. He let one of his hands go and trailed it down his pale lover's body. He stopped at the waist band of his jeans. Naruto leaned down toward Sasuke's ear.

"I will stop if you want," he whispered.

"No, I don't want you to stop this time."

Naruto smiled and proceeded to slowly unzip Sasuke's pants. Sasuke growled at him and forced Naruto's hands to move faster. Naruto snickered as he tossed the pants to the side. Sasuke rolled them over and straddled Naruto before spending more time admiring the blonde's abs. Sasuke smirked as he kissed the outside of the tattoo and licked down the blonde's abs. Naruto tensed as he watched Sasuke grab his zipper with his teeth and slowly, teasingly pulled it down. Sasuke continued to smirk as he pulled Naruto's pants down and off the blonde's legs. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blue boxers with a bright orange fox on them. He bent down and licked Naruto's hipbones. Naruto held back a moan at Sasuke's actions, he was really tired of all the teasing but he was holding back because he didn't want to make this too fast for Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto's boxers slowly down the blonde's leg.

Sasuke tossed them onto the floor and ran his fingers along Naruto's hard cock. Naruto gritted his teeth and quickly rolled them over. Naruto smirked down at Sasuke as he kissed down the pale boy's body. He stopped at the top of his boxers which he quickly pulled off. Before Sasuke could even react he licked the tip of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke started and grabbed the sheets enough to turn his knuckles white. Naruto smirked and licked up the poor boy's shaft, completely ecstatic to hear him moan. Naruto quickly deep throated Sasuke, without any warning. Sasuke loudly groaned and immediately his hands tightly grabbed Naruto's blonde locks. Naruto slowly backed off of Sasuke's cock before sliding back down all the way to the base. Sasuke groaned as he could barely handle Naruto's teasing. Naruto gently sucked and felt Sasuke twitch beneath him. Naruto pushed a finger against Sasuke's entrance as he sucked on Sasuke harder. He quickly slid his finger in and that's all it took for Sasuke to cum. Naruto swallowed every last drop. Naruto let Sasuke's no flaccid penis, yet steadily getting harder, fall out of his mouth as he leaned up towards Sasuke and kissed him. He slipped in another finger and Sasuke moaned into his mouth. Sasuke tensed as Naruto began to do a scissoring motion with his fingers. Naruto pulled away from the kiss to look down at his love.

"Relax babe," he kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth, "I won't hurt you ever. I promise."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes as Naruto slipped in a third finger. He moaned loudly and uttered Naruto's name. Who quickly smirked as he realized it wouldn't be the first time Sasuke uttered his name in pleasure. Naruto reached around Sasuke towards the bedside table, where the lube sat. He didn't know why it was sitting out but he didn't really care at the moment. Naruto popped the top off and covered his hand in the lube before covering his cock in it. Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and threaded their fingers together. Naruto bent down to kiss Sasuke as he gently eased himself in. Sasuke began to tense up.

"Relax," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to relax. Naruto used his other hand to rub Sasuke's hip and he slowly pushed himself in. Sasuke began to relax after Naruto got himself in all the way. Sasuke nodded at Naruto so the blonde took it as the signal to move. Naruto began to slowly move in and out, making Sasuke loudly moan Naruto's name. Naruto chuckled, but was quickly silenced by a head slap.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke and bit the raven's lip, "You would dare slap me while I'm making love to you?" Naruto gave a rather hard thrust and Sasuke screamed in pleasure, "That's what I thought."

"Just keep moving dobe—" Sasuke never finished the sentence as Naruto gave another hard thrust. Naruto heard Sasuke mutter faster and did as the boy wished. Naruto quickened the pace making the raven haired boy moan complete nonsense. He quickly grabbed the shaft of Sasuke's penis and began to stroke him. Sasuke's muscles tightened around Naruto's cock as he began to get closer to his climax. Naruto gritted his teeth and began to move faster. Sasuke couldn't stop making noises and kept uttering Naruto's name. Naruto stroked Sasuke faster, he knew Sasuke was close. Naruto thrust once again and felt Sasuke's muscles clamp down as the raven screamed his name as he came. Naruto cursed and came right after Sasuke. He flopped down next to Sasuke on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and his eyelids quickly began to droop. Naruto chuckled once again.

"I love you."

* * *

Saeka locked Naruto's apartment and smiled as she headed back across the hall to her's. She was glad she had texted Deidara earlier and told him to set out the lube.

* * *

Fluffystwin: FINALLY!!! You all finally get what you want and it is over for me…..that actually wasn't that hard to write. Now, this was my first lemon that I wrote. So go easy on me, constructive criticism is always welcome though. I would really appreciate the criticism. I already have the next chapter typed up. I'm gonna wait a little bit to post it though. So enjoy this and you'll be getting another chapter soon. I mean real soon. So please read and review. Thank you so much for being patient with me!


End file.
